Nightmares Of Death
by ForttenMirageWolf
Summary: Serena is having nightmares of death. She is dreaming of when people die or just when Death appears. What does this girl have to do with her? Or is it Hotaru that she wants? S&T paring and H&G paring
1. Dreams Do Come True

_Wolfie: I'm here with a new story _

_Serena: You think too much…so what's this about?_

_Wolfie: You'll see when the time comes_

_Serena: Meanie_

_Wolfie: Thank you_

_Serena: Okay so please start…oh is this a crossover?_

_Wolfie: Yeah…But I'm not telling which yet_

_Serena: (Mutters) she probably doesn't even know_

_Wolfie: I heard that_

_Serena: Heard what?_

_Wolfie: Never mind_

_I do not own anything but the title and Characters that are made up and also do not own Songs that I might use_

_Warning: This chapter contains Gory stuff…and maybe later on in the chapters more gory stuff_

Nightmares Of Death

Dreams do come true

Serena was asleep on in her room. She had drifted off to sleep about and hour ago and was way deep in her dreams. But she knew it wasn't happy dreams like she always has. It was a nightmare that would come and go.

_Dream…_

_Serena was standing at Raye's temple. She was looking at the cherry blossoms as they fell. Serena had found it odd that no one was around. It was always full of life. And today…it seemed like everyone and everything was dead. Serena started to walk around the quiet place. As she walked she noticed Raye's two crows sitting in their regular tree flapping their wings._

_'Are they trying to tell me something?' she asked. Serena ignored it for now and slowly made her way into the shrine. But all she got was an eerie silence. "Hello…" her voice echoed up and down the hall. Serena walked to Raye's room and found the door wide open. When she got there she fell back against the wall._

_What she saw terrified her to death. The bodies of her best friends were bloody and scarred. There was blood all on the walls on the floors and on the table. She got up again and looked at them as best as she could. "No…Darien…" she went to him since he was closer to the door. His throat had been slit. She started to cry well until she noticed someone in the middle of the room. The girl just stood there head hung low. Hand to her sides._

_And Serena noticed that she had sword in one hand. When Serena looked closer the girl raised her face to look at her. Her eyes were blood red and she had blood on her face and in her hair and on her clothes. She looked at Serena demonically. Serena screamed and that's when she woke up._

_End dream…_

Serena sat up in her bed sweating to death. She was scared now because of her dream and she knew that she wouldn't be able to get to sleep again. So she got up and went to her phone. She started to dial the number of Darien by memory. She noticed that it was sunny out and the sun had risen hours ago.

Serena started to speak when she heard his voice but was cut off by the answering machine picking up. "That's weird." She hung up the phone and started to call everyone else. She still didn't get an answer. Serena started to think that something happened to them. Then the image of that girl popped into her head. She shook her head clear of that and went to get dress.

_Later…Raye's_

Serena arrived to see that it was breezy and the blossoms were falling from the sakura tree. She froze and her eyes went wide. She ran to where she knew the birds would be at and shook her head in denial. "No…Dreams don't come true…" she turned and started to run toward Raye's place. 'Please don't let them be dead…please…' she got inside of the hall and went for Raye's room door and froze in her spot.

They were all dead.

She screamed.

"No…this can't be happening…that was only a nightmare…and nightmare's don't come true." She stood at the door looking on in horror. Then she heard a laugh from the room. "I'm afraid you are wrong my dear serenity." Serena looked at the girl that had spoken. "Nightmare's do come true." Serena shook her head no and ran out of the temple. The girl was still inside and she started to laugh. Her laugh remained in Serena's mind for a long time.

_Wolfie: I so didn't want to go into detail with the whole slaughter thing…it's a pain_

_Serena: Ooh I can see the future_

_Wolfie: No just of death_

_Serena: aw_

_Wolfie: I know…I like this story…it has gory stuff in here_

_Serena: so that girl is supposed to be death?_

_Wolfie: (nods) yeah well she is Death…but a bad Death…I might explain it later on…I'm kidding I will explain it later on in the next chapter… but that's if I get enough Reviews with no flaming… I hate that so much it makes me want to get Wufei's katana and cut something off…did I say that out loud?_

_Serena: Yes…R/R_

_Wolfie: We hope you like_


	2. Hotaru's Rival

_Wolfie: Hey everyone…Thanks for the Reviews… _

_Serena: hmm…you forgot about Rini, Luna and Artimis in the last chap_

_Wolfie: I know…they are in this one so don't worry_

_Serena: oh great I have to deal with the evil demon spawn_

_Wolfie: um…she is your daughter you know_

_Serena: don't remind me_

_Wolfie: anyways on with me story_

_I do not believe in Disclaimers so I won't put one_

_Nightmares Of Death _

_Hotaru's Rival_

Serena was still walking around Juuban in total shock. She stopped at the crown arcade and saw that Andrew was working. She didn't want to tell him so she kept walking toward the outers place. And of course Andrew did see her and was worried about her.

_Outer's…_

Serena got to the outers place and stood in front of the door. What she saw was just too painful to not get out of her head. She closed her eyes and started to sit on the ground. She had promised herself not to cry. Not to shed a tear because she knew that it would only bring back the faces of her friends and how she use to have fun with them. And not to mention Darien, she loved him and now he was dead. He had been taken from her and she knew that she wouldn't be able to love again for quite sometime to afraid of what might happen.

As Serena sat there crying her eyes out the door had opened and Amara had saw her crying. "Koneko…are you okay?" Serena looked at her and started to cry again. Amara bent down to her level. "Tell me what wrong." Serena looked at her. Tears running down her face. "They're all gone…they won't be able to come back this time." Amara stared at her confused for a sec then it hit her. "Come on inside Koneko." Amara helped her up and walked inside.

Rini was talking to Hotaru when she saw her future mother in tears. Rini ran over to her. Serena looked at her and started to cry again. "What's wrong?" Rini asked. Serena looked at her with a sad smile. "Darien…everyone is dead." This shocked everyone.

_Later…_

"Tell us…who did it?" Michelle asked her. Serena put the cup of tea in her lap and looked at it. "It was a girl," she paused for a sec remembering the girl from Rei's place. "She had blood red eyes…black hair but she didn't tell me her name." Hotaru was thinking this for a sec. "Wait a minute…" they all looked at her. "Did she have a sword and was she wearing a school uniform?" Hotaru asked. Serena nodded. "Do you remember what was on the sword?" Serena then looked thoughtful. "Yeah it had the…Symbol…for…Death." Serena eyes went wide.

"She is Death in her own way…she was liked to rival me…or more like Saturn." Hotaru explained. "So your saying we are dealing with a another Saturn?" Amara asked. Hotaru nodded. "Except Mika is a lot deadlier…she wants nothing but Death everywhere…she wants the world to be a waste land." Hotaru said leaning back in the couch. "We have to figure out what's her next move or else it will be hard to beat her…I don't want to think about what she will do when she gets stronger." Serena looked back at the cup. "She's already destroyed part of my life…it couldn't get any worst…can it?" she looked at everyone. Rini looked at the floor.

Hotaru was the first to speak up. "It can get worst and it will…she wants to become the new Death and what better way to do it is get rid of the sailor senshi…then she wouldn't have to deal with anyone in her way…" Hotaru was now standing. "We have to figure out her next move before its to late." Hotaru said to them. They all nodded and went to bed to think on it.

_Serena's Dream…_

_Serena was standing alone in the middle of the street. Everything around her looked like a battlefield. "This is odd." She muttered. She saw Hotaru with Rini and they both were unconscious. She didn't see the others around though and that scared her. She just hoped they weren't dead. That's when she heard laughter. She turned around to see non-other then Mika. She sat on top of an overturned truck. She was looking at Serena._

_"So what do you think princess? " Serena looked at the bodies that littered the ground. She gasped when she came across the outer scouts. "You didn't" Mika laughed at her. "Oh but I did…they are all dead and now its your turn…then the other two are going next…I will make sure that you die and won't be able to come back next time." Mika stood up on the truck and sliced the air. Serena stood there frozen not able to move. She just watched as the attack came at her._ She woke up before it even it her.

"Oh no…not again…" Serena said looking outside her window.

_Wolfie: And that ends chapter Two…Hmm…I hope that tells you a little about our new evil Death_

_Serena: Yeah it helps me to know whom I am dealing with_

_Hotaru: Why make her my rival?_

_Wolfie: Hey you don't have a rival…and Serena always has one so why not make one for Hotaru…and by the way you are going to be Serena's age in this_

_Hotaru: oh great_

_Serena: good_

_Wolfie: well she has to be if she is going to fall for Gohan_

_Hotaru: you child of wolves_

_Wolfie: Yep…anyways R/R please and I hope you liked this chap…and I know it wasn't much and yes the Z-gang will be in the next chapter…well toward the end…anyways see ya_


	3. Sorrow

_Wolfie: Hello _

_Serena: you again_

_Wolfie: I should be the one saying that to you_

_Serena: Really…_

_Wolfie: Yes now to make this short I have a story to continue_

_Serena: Fine…hope you guys like_

_Wolfie: here is my next chapter_

Nightmares Of Death

Sorrow

_Next day…_

Serena stood by the door very nervous. She had one of those dreams again and this time it was the outer scouts that were dying. Well except Trista who couldn't be with them and she knew that Hotaru wouldn't be dying anytime soon. Serena hates this all too much.

Amara walked over to the quiet girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing is going to happen to us Koneko…I'll make sure of it." Serena had told them what her dream was about last night. They had all thought it was a little scary that she knew that they were going to die. But Amara had reassured her that they wouldn't be kicking the bucket anytime soon.

"Thanks Amara." Serena turned to everyone. She had a sad smile on her face. "Alright lets go." She said walking out the house locket in hand. She was ready to face Mika. "Alright lets go…Moon eternal Power"

"Uranus crystal power."

"Neptune crystal power."

"Saturn crystal power."

"Moon Cosmic power."

They all transformed and lucky for them no one saw this.

_Downtown Juuban…_

Mika was sitting on an over-turned truck smiling at all the chaos she had caused for the human race. She was having too much fun and didn't realize when the scouts arrived. "Oh its you…" she said after jumping down. She had her sword to her side and she was smiling at them. Fresh blood was everywhere. They could smell it. "Yeah its us…and now its time to get rid of you Mika." Mika grinned now. "So you remember me Saturn." Saturn didn't look so happy. She held her glaive out toward her. "Why do you have to do this Mika? You're just proving how much you shouldn't be Death." Mika growled.

"Death was suppose to be my birthright…not yours…I want it back!" she yelled and a dark energy escaped from her blade and pushed them back. Mika moved with an unbelievable speed. She attacked Michelle first. Michelle didn't have time to react and was hit by her sword. Michelle's eyes went wide with pain and then she fell to the ground with the sword still in her stomach. Mika landed next to her. She stood up head down and pulled the sword out of her gut and held it to her side.

Hotaru and Amara were the next to attack. "Uranus world Shakin'" A ball an energy went toward Mika but she just stood there not phased by the attack. She held the blade up in front of her. The sword absorbed her attack. This shocked Amara, "What the-" she was cut off by Mika's attack. Amara went flying back against a pole. She landed with a sick thud. Serena stood there with Rini hiding behind her. "Why you little" Mika interrupted. "Why me what?" Mika looked at them with a twisted smile. "Your next girls." Mika ran at them but Hotaru stepped up in front of them. "Silent Wall." She yelled and an invisible wall block the attack that was suppose to hit them but didn't.

Serena looked at Hotaru who had been injured when Amara had been hit. "What now Saturn?" Serena asked her. She looked at her princess, her friend. "I don't know but I hope Trista comes for us soon." Hotaru continued to hold up the wall when a portal opened up under them. "What bad timing." Serena says before falling to goodness knows where. Mika stood there upset she didn't get to kill them. "Next time…" she said and vanished.

_DBZ world…_

Trunks and Gohan was sitting on the Pe field talking to their friends when they felt something wasn't right. "You feel that?" Gohan had asked Trunks. "Yeah…three strong energy signals coming from the north." Trunks stood up and Gohan followed suit. "Hey where are you two going?" Videl had asked them. They looked at her. "We need to go get something." Gohan said leaving. Trunks smiled and followed not to far.

_Rooftop…_

"So we go and hopefully it's not another enemy." Trunks nodded at him. Gohan was the first to take off. Trunks followed but not after he noticed a strange girl standing on the rooftop smiling at them. He shrugged it off and kept flying. "Hey Gohan, they aren't that far from here…" Gohan looked at Trunks who was looking around at the ground. "Huh…I found them." They landed and went over to the three unconscious girls.

"Look…its three girls…" Trunks, says picking up two of them. Gohan had the other girl in his arms. "Capsule corp." Trunks, says taking off toward home. Gohan followed this time back to Capsule corp.

_Capsule Corp…_

Bulma had told the boys to wait outside. She had to make sure that they were okay.

Trunks leaned up against the wall. Gohan stood with his arms crossed he was seriously confused about something. "You felt there power levels didn't you?" trunks nodded. "Yeah they surpass even us. I find that very strange and impossible they are merely human." Gohan nods. "Maybe we should ask them when they wake up." Trunks says, Gohan and trunks then leaves for a little training.

_Serena's dream…_

Serena stood in pitch-black room. Her blue eyes were the only things that could be seen. "So you've escaped me…so what. I know were you are princess and nothing will stop me from finishing what I started. So don't get to comfortable. This world will be your grave." Serena turns around and see's Mika's red eyes glaring at her.

Serena then wakes up.

_Ends dream…_

Serena sat up in fear. She was afraid to fall back to sleep. So instead of going back to sleep she looks around the room to find Rini lying in one bed and Hotaru the other. She was glad they were okay. Serena sighs slightly. "So your finally awake." Serena turns toward the door and stares at the person.

* * *

_Wolfie: Who could that be?_

_Trunks: Its Bulma_

_Wolfie: You evil son of a gun…you weren't suppose to say even if it was pretty obvious_

_Trunks: heh so what?_

_Wolfie: Evil man…anyways while trunks is dying a slow and painful death I will be working on the next chapter R/R no flames…Ciao._


	4. Awakened

_**Wolfie: Hello everyone I am finally updating nightmares of death**_

_**Serena: yay! About time so what's happening**_

_**Wolfie: wait and see**_

_**Serena: fine…no disclaimers are allowed**_

_Italics Mind Speaking_

_Nightmares of Death_

_Awakened_

Serena looked at the person with a confused stare. The person had short blue hair with a huge smile. She didn't look older then 30 but she could be wrong. "Where am I?" she asked the lady as she walked into the room. The lady turned to her. "Capsule corp." Serena tilted her head and sat up more on the bed. "I'm guessing you aren't from around her from the confused look on your face." Serena smiled and sat with her legs crossed. "How did you ever guess?" Both of them laughed causing Rini to stir in her sleep and slowly wake up.

"Serena…" she looked at her. "You have a big mouth." Serena glared at her and took her pillow and threw it at her causing the girl to yell. "Hey I am still in pain here." Serena crossed her arms. "Yeah right then you wouldn't have insulted me." Rini stuck her tongue out at her. "I wouldn't have insulted you if you didn't have a big mouth." Rini stuck her tongue out too. Hotaru had woken up during the fight and was now shaking her head. The blue haired lady looked at her and smiled. "Do they always fight like that?" Hotaru nodded. "Yeah sadly…you if you two don't shut up I will kill you both." They looked at Hotaru with a smile. They could tell that she wasn't very happy right now.

"Sorry." Hotaru turned to the lady and sadly smiled. "Excuse them…they don't know when to behave." Rini and Serena laughed nervously "Don't worry me and my husband always act like that…I'm Bulma by the way." Serena smiled. "I'm Serena and this little person is Rini and the scary one is Hotaru." Hotaru smiled. Bulma was really confused about that Hotaru didn't look scary to her.

"Hey Bulma?" Serena called to her to get her attention. "Hmm?" Serena looked at her. "How did we get here?" Bulma then started to think. "My son and his best friend found you girls somewhere in town…they said you two fell out of the sky." Serena exchanged looks with the girls then she looked at her hands. "Why?" Rini sadly smiled then. "Just wondering…um do you have anything to eat?" Rini asked her. Bulma smiled at her. "Yeah…" Hotaru crossed her arms with a grin. "I would bring lots of food for these two…then eat like pigs when they are hungry." Serena glared at her. "No I don't I just have a healthy appetite." Hotaru laughed at her. "Sure and what about you Rini?" Rini pouted. "Same as Serena, we just have healthy appetites." Rini stuck her tongue out and threw the covers off her legs and sat there legs crossed.

"I'll be back girls try not to kill each other." Bulma was laughing while leaving. "Easier said then done." Serena says and they all laughed once Bulma was gone they all became tense. "All of them…Gone." Serena buried her hands in her sides and started crying when she laid back against the headboard of the bed. Hotaru's features became dark and she glared at the ground.

"Mika will pay for this." They both looked at her and noticed that it wasn't Hotaru who was speaking it was Saturn…Hotaru's counterpart. "But how? Mika is just as powerful as you are Hotaru." Even though they know that isn't Hotaru right now they knew it wasn't her. "Some how, we have to stop her no matter what." Serena sighs and looks at the ceiling. Images of her and everyone came to mind and she shut her eyes trying to force the memories away. Rini had climbed over to Serena's bed and sat there legs crossed.

"It'll fine Serena I'm sure of it and besides Darien and the others wouldn't want you to be sad." Serena looked at her surpassed that she didn't call Darien daddy. Rini didn't seem to notice because all she did was look over at Hotaru and started talking to her.

"What's the plan?" Hotaru crossed her arms and looked up at them. "We stay undercover for now until Mika show's her ugly face or until Serena has another dream about the witch." Serena sighs then. "Every time she appears in my dreams, someone always ends up dying…I don't know how much longer I can take this." Serena sat up and leaned on her hand.

_Later…_

The girls had continued to plan until Bulma brought food. Bulma had noticed the tense looks on there faces when she walked in. she shrugged it off for now. "Hey mom are the girls woke?" the girls looked up when two guys walked in Serena choked on her food at the sight of them and Hotaru coughed and look to the side. Rini just smiled secretly because she was the only one that actually knew the truth. She was after all from the future.

"Are you okay Serena?" Bulma asked her. Serena nods after placing her water on the stand next to the bed. "Yeah food went the wrong way." Rini side glanced at her and smiled. 'Yeah right…the sight of the Trunks made her choke on her food.' Bulma noticed the look and became confused once again. "Anyways…this is my son Trunks and his best friend Gohan." They both smiled at the girls. "Hi…hope you girls aren't hurt to badly?" Gohan asked worriedly. Hotaru smiled in her head. 'Wow he is very kind.' She looked at her food. "Yeah we are fine…we heal fast. Don't we Hotaru and Rini." Hotaru looked at her.

"Yeah." Serena grinned at Hotaru who was spacing. '_Someone has a crush.'_ Hotaru glared at her. '_I do not.'_ Serena leans back and listens to Bulma talk to the guys. '_Sure you don't…you were checking him out and I forgot that we could do this.'_ Rini looked at her. '_Only you would and you were watching Trunks so shut up with the teasing.'_ Serena kicked her and she yelped bringing attention to herself.

"Serena kicked me…" Bulma looked at her and saw that she was eating an apple and she shook her head.

_Mika's place…_

Mika sat in her room on her bed. She was staring off into space with her sword in hand. A small smile played on her lips as she admired her sword that was forever stained with the blood of the scouts. She brought the sword up to her face. "Who will be my next victim Hotaru?" she says smiling.

_Capsule Corp…_

Serena and the girls had been allowed out of the room and they were now in the kitchen watching Bulma cook and talk on the phone. Rini was sitting on the counter kicking her feet back and forth. Hotaru sat in front of Serena thinking. "Woman!" Bulma looked toward the door and sighed then she said to whoever she was talking to. "I'll call you back later Vegeta has just entered the room." She hung up and put her hands on her hips.

"What is it now Vegeta?" He stood in the kitchen now even paying attention to the new guest. "And if you say that you destroyed the machine again I am not fixing it for three months." He crossed his arms and glared at her. "Never mind..." She smiled. "Thought so…since that is over meet our new Guest: Serena, Rini and Hotaru." All the girls said hi and grumbled a hi. Bulma shook her head and went back to cooking and Rini was munching on some of the food that was already gone. "Why is there so much food?" Rini asked Bulma. Bulma looked at her with a grin. "Oh you'll see." Vegeta walked of the room pissed that he won't get his training room fixed for three months.

"Do the guys eat just as bad as Serena?" Hotaru asked now interested. "Yeah…they do its real funny." She says finishing up dinner.

_Dinner…_

Hotaru's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe how much they were eating. She leaned over to Bulma. "Do they even breathe?" Bulma smirks. "I was just about to ask that about Serena." Rini was ignoring the whole thing. She was use to it by now since she does it herself when she is really hungry. "Wow…" Hotaru muttered and ate her food.

The evening was very interesting but it was about to get a whole lot interesting.

Serena stopped eating and looked over to Hotaru who was almost finished and Serena was on her third plate by now. '_Hotaru something is wrong.'_ She looked at her with one eye open. '_Really I don't sens-'_she stopped in mid-sentence and got up from the table and ran out the back door and into the back yard. Right there in the open was Mika with a new friend.

"Hello girls…it's so good to see you again." Everyone was outside confused. Rini hid behind Serena's leg. "Mika what do you want?" Mika tilted her head and brought up her sword to her face. "To finish what I started with the help of my new friend." She unsheathed her sword and pointed at them. She turned to her new pet with her head and smirked.

"Attack them." He stepped forward and his dark blue eyes got lighter and paler then anything they have ever seen. "What's going on?" Hotaru glared at the people infront of her. "He's changing." The guy changed and snarled at the group. "Get them Shadow." Shadow Ran at them and out of the blue a wall appeared before the z-gang could act.

"No you don't not this time." They looked at Hotaru to find her holding a glaive. Mika smirked. "Nice of you to show up…Saturn." Shock and confusion hung in the air.

* * *

_**Wolfie: Nice**_

_**Serena: You did a cliffie**_

_**Wolfie: Yeah I know sorry**_

_**Serena: SURE YOU ARE…YOU JUST WANT EVERYONE TO THROW THINGS AT YOU?**_

_**Wolfie: No…it just sort of happened**_

_**Serena: Oh…okay…**_

_**Wolfie: Any who….R/R no flames**_


	5. Secrets,Death, a Reason to Fight

_Wolfie: Alright here I am with the next chapter after so long of neglecting it…I feel so bad_

_Wolfie: Alright here I am with the next chapter after so long of neglecting it…I feel so bad_

_Serena: You should feel bad…so what's going to happen now_

_Wolfie: That is a secret Serena_

_Serena: Sure it is_

_Wolfie: Anyways let's start_

* * *

Nightmares of Death

Secrets, Death, and a Reason to Fight

_Recap_

_"Hello girls…it's so good to see you again." Everyone was outside confused. Rini hid behind Serena's leg. "Mika, what do you want?" Mika tilted her head and brought up her sword to her face. "To finish what I started with the help of my new friend." She unsheathed her sword and pointed it at them. She turned to her new pet with tilted her head and smirked. "Attack them." He stepped forward and his dark blue eyes got lighter and paler than anything they have ever seen. "What's going on?" Hotaru glared at the people in front of her. "He's changing." The guy changed and snarled at the group. "Get them Shadow." Shadow Ran at them and out of the blue a wall appeared before the z-gang could act." No you don't, not this time." They looked at Hotaru to find her holding a glaive. Mika smirked. "Nice of you to show up Saturn," Shock and confusion hung in the air._

_End Recap_

Now…

Hotaru or rather Saturn glared at Mika. "Command that mutt to stay away from my friends." Mika laughed at her. "Do you think I'm going to do that?" Saturn tilted her glaive Mika's way and narrowed her eyes even more. "If you don't then I'll kill you." Mika laughed at her. "Oh really…then you'll be steeping my level." Saturn growled low in her throat. "She's right Saturn; don't kill her at least not now." Mika's eyes shifted to Serena's glaring blue eyes. She held so much hate for girl who killed her friends and lover. "Well…Well the lovely princess sure does have a back bone now doesn't she?" Serena glared at the girl. "Why don't you try keeping your mouth shut for once Mika?" Mika tilted her head bored with them. "I can't do that it's just not my thing." Glaring at them Mika was ready to attack when the scout of Death appeared behind her glaive at her throat and eyes in slits. "Serena, Get them inside…I have a little trash to take care of." Serena nodded and turned to the others.

"If you would please go inside I will explain what's going on…but not all of it." Rini looked at her mother; she has never seen Serena this angry before. Serena is normally a kind-hearted person. But ever since Darien's and the other's death, she has been a little…weird. The z-gang looked over at Hotaru first before they agreed to go inside. Serena looked back at Hotaru with a serious face. "Don't die." Saturn grinned. "Of course not," Both girls vanished from the area so they could fight without any interruptions. Mika didn't mind the people being there in fact she wanted them there.

Everyone took a seat around Serena and Rini, who was currently sitting on Serena's lap seemingly afraid of what went down outside. "Alright girl, Spill." Serena glared at Vegeta who then glared back at her. "Well I can only tell some stuff not all of it…I don't want you guys to get involved with this battle." Trunks frowned. "How are we not going to get involved…that monster just attacked us today." Serena sighed and looked at him. Just then he noticed her eyes looked very tired and sad. "Technically she wasn't trying to attack you guys; she wants me, Rini and Hotaru dead." They looked at her puzzled. "Why is that?" Serena sighed again and Rini looked down at her hands sadly. "Well because we stand in her way, she has already killed my friends and number of people from where we come from." She said looking at them. "So you stand in her way of what?" Serena looked at them. "Power…Immorality the usual." Vegeta looked at them both. "I recall her calling you princess…now tell us what she meant by that?" Serena smiled at him then. "Well I'm the Princess of the Moon," His eyes went wide with surprise.

Desert…

Saturn stood with her glaive in her right hand and the other at her side. Mika was standing with her blade pointing at her. "You really shouldn't have done that." Saturn smirked at her. "Why the hell not?" Mika glared at her. "I wanted her dead, she has what I want and you just have what I already have." Saturn's eyes widen a fraction. "You want Serena's immortality." Mika laughed then. "You could say that…you see…I may have your power over death but I don't have your immortality…but then I realized that whenever you or the others die…you're always reborn." Saturn picked up her glaive and spun it around pointing it at her. "I don't think so…no one has ever gone for that before…stripping her of her life span…I will not let you do that. " Mika rolled her eyes. "You scouts are so justice written…it bores me…even those pesky friends of yours did a little speech…" Saturn narrowed her eyes, "Right before I killed them with my sword." Last straw, Saturn attacked her with all her might and power, but Mika was able to match her every attack. "For a scout with destructive powers you're really full of shit…you are worthless and nothing to me right now." Mika kicked Saturn sending her into a rock.

Capsule Corp…

About an hour had passed since Serena told the gang about her and the girls past. At least part of it, she didn't tell them about the whole Rini thing; it would have been too weird. "Serena," she looked from the bedroom mirror to find that Trunks was standing in the doorway of her new bedroom. "What's up?" he stood there arms crossed over a very muscular chest. "I'm still a little lost about the whole thing." That was a complete and utter lie, the reason he was there was to talk to her. Yes he had a crush on the girl. But how can you blame him, she was attractive. "Well I did explain about three times." Busted, she looked at him with a small smile. "Well…um…" She giggled. "Is there something wrong Trunks?" She asked him as he stood there muttering to himself. "Yeah," She looked up at him. "Right, so is that why you muttering to yourself?" He blushed and turned from her. "I'm not muttering to myself." She laughed at him then. "Right Trunks," He looked at her still blushing as she giggled at his blushing face.

Down the hall…

Rini walked out of her room to go downstairs for something to drink when she heard laughter coming from Serena's room. She knew that Hotaru hadn't returned yet. So she decided to check it out. When she got there she saw Trunks blushing and Serena giggling at him for it. Rini smiled to herself and headed down to the kitchen for a snack. But as she headed down the stairs she thought about her parents and she missed them so much. But at least she gets to hang with them while there still young. Rini walked into the kitchen to find Bulma making herself a snack. "Hi Bulma," Bulma looked down at the small girl with a smile, "Hello…So what can I do for you?" Rini grabbed a bag of chips off the counter top and turned to her. "Nothing…just wanted a snack." Bulma put down the plate she was washing and turned to her. "So where is Serena?" Rini smiled secretly. "She's upstairs talking to Trunks." Bulma smiled then herself. "Hmm…" Bulma was plotting something evil and Rini could tell. "Good luck." Bulma looked at her with a funny expression. "Sure."

Desert…

Hotaru leaned on her staff and glared at a now tired Mika. Her long black hair was messy from all the wind and attacks Hotaru has been dishing out. "Are you going to give up?" Mika growled low. "Of course not…I never give up." Hotaru smirks. "But it looks like you should be giving up right about now. You look so tired." Mika chuckled picking up her sword. "You look tired yourself." Hotaru picked up her glaive and spun it to her side. "Well let's finish this…"

"Right here…"

"Right now…"

Both girls stared at each other with such hate. Hotaru wanted revenge and Mika wanted power. Which one would come out on top? And so both girls got into a fighting stance. With the moon right above them hidden behind the clouds they wait for the right moment to end this battle.

First glimpse of the moon and the both took off at an unknown type of speed. "It is over!" There blades connected creating a large amount of power that would attract any kind of danger or person.

Forest…

Gohan and Goku were training like always when they both felt a sudden power surge in the air. "What was that?" They looked out over the trees and searched for the people creating all that negative energy when Gohan's eyes went wide with surprise. "That's Hotaru." Goku looked back at him with surprise. "Are you sure?" Gohan nodded. "I'm sure…I recognize it from when we first found her and the others. She must be fighting that girl still." Goku looked back out over the trees with a serious look on his face. 'Hmm'

Capsule Corp…

Serena was sitting on her bed when she felt Hotaru's powers spike some. "Oh no Hotaru." She got up from her bed and went down to Rini's room to find her looking out her window Sadden by her friends sudden power drop. "We have to go and save her Serena." Serena walked over to Rini and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know but how…we can't use our powers and we can…fly…" Serena left from her room and down to Trunks who was lying in his bed wearing shorts and a tank top. "Trunks…" She knocked on his door and opened it lightly. "Trunks…" She could see the outline of his body in the dim light but she couldn't tell if he was awake or not.

She walked inside and over to his bed. He still sleeping, some of his hair was in his face and his head was turned to the side facing the wall. "Hey Trunks wake up." She shook him awake after about five minutes at gawking at him. "Serena…" He woke up blinking and trying to get the sleep from his eyes. "What's up?" She looked at him worried. "Its Hotaru she's in trouble and I need your help." He then looked serious. "Right…"

Desert…

Hotaru looked at the stars with half open eyes. She was tired from all the fighting she has been doing. 'I don't want to fight anymore…it's too…' "So you're still alive?" Hotaru eyes went wide as she turned her head to find Mika on one knee with her sword in her hand. "But how…" Mika grinned then.

* * *

_Wolfie: Wow finally after so long I have finished this chapter_

_Serena: Took you long enough_

_Wolfie: Quite…Now on with this…I will try to put up the next chapter next week…but with school and all…I might be a little slow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though._

_Serena: Don't forget to R/R_


	6. Blood Spilled

**Wolfie:** _Since I don't feel like doing an opening thing I will say this…Thank you all for the Reviews, you guys are awesome!_

**Nightmares of Death**

**Blood Spilled**

**Last Time**

_Desert…_

_Hotaru looked at the stars with half open eyes. She was tired from all the fighting she has been doing lately. 'I don't want to fight anymore…it's too…' "So you're still alive?" Hotaru eyes went wide as she turned her head to find Mika on one knee with her sword in her hand. "But how…" Mika grinned then._

**Now**

"I am death remember." Hotaru stood up with the help of her glaive. Her scout outfit was ripped and worn from the fight. Her dark hair was messy and sticking out every which angle. But her eyes…her eyes told a different story. Hotaru was ticked, tired, bruised, and even confused. She just couldn't find a way to beat Mika, sometimes she thinks its just impossib- "Giving up are we?" Mika stood with blood running down her right arm. Her hair was all messed up and over her shoulder. She really didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was the sweet blood that was staining her sword. "Why would I give up?"

"You were thinking it is impossible to defeat me, were you not?" Lifting up her blade to her face she kept her dark red eyes on Hotaru.

"I was not thinking that." Mika laughed and licked her blade pointing it at Hotaru she tilted her head. "Because if you were thinking that, I think I would have to kill here and now." She picked up her right foot and flew toward Hotaru at an enormous amount of speed. Hotaru narrowed her eyes, holding her glaive in front of her, "Silent Wall," Creating a giant wall between the two she was able to slow the girl down forcing her to collide with the wall breaking it, shattering it into pieces.

"Pathetic Hotaru," She held her sword at arms length from Hotaru's throat. "You could do better than this…where is a miracle when you need it?" Mika smirked and was about to stab her when she was hit to the side by a spin kick. "Hey Love; I was hoping you didn't need us." Hotaru looked up to see,

**Capsule Corp.**

Serena sat in her room worried. She was worried about Hotaru, she hasn't even called yet, and Serena wanted to go help her but was told to stay at capsule corp. for her own safety. "Sere-chan?" Walking into her room, Rini smiled at the blond girl. "Hey Rini," Rini walked over to her mother and stood by her chair looking out the window. "I can't sense Hotaru," Serena looked at Rini, she was afraid of that. She hoped that she was okay. "Don't worry I am sure Hotaru is on her way hom-"The door opened and it was Trunks he looked very upset and worried. "Hotaru…"

**Capsule Corp. Hospital wing**

Hotaru coughed up blood her sides were killing her and she could swear she has a broken rib. But she was to numb to even tell if it was broken or not. "Hotaru," She turned her head slightly to find Serena and Rini by her side. "What happened? Are you okay?" Hotaru laughed but winced at the pain of it. "I-I'm Fine," She got out as she gave them a weary smile. "I was saved by some old friends of mine from the good old days." Serena and Rini exchanged looks and then looked at the other side of the room to find a guy with long black hair he had single red streak going down the front. He was pretty pale for a human. His red eyes said other wise. His partner was female; she had short curly brown hair that fell to her shoulders. Her dark blue eyes showed how much pain she was in. Serena walked over to them.

"I thank you for saving her." The male smiled at her. "Its no problem…I am sure Taru-chan would have done the same for the both of us." He said looking at the young girl who was crying in pain. "You guys the ambulance is almost here." Bulma said walking into the room. "That's good." Serena said looking back at Hotaru's friends. "So what are your names?" The male bowed. "My name is Vincent and this is my partner Robin." Robin smiled at her. "Nice to finally meet you." Serena shook her hand and was kissed on the back of the hand by Vincent. "Finally meet? Did Hotaru tell you guys about me?" Vince nodded crossing his arms. "The girl looks up too you a lot Serena." Serena looked at Hotaru as she was being carried out. "I know that…but she is stronger than I'll ever be." Serena looked down at her feet. Robin smiled. "You're both strong and don't forget that," Serena looked up nodding. "I won't," Looking back at the two she looked kinda puzzled. "What happened to Mika?" Robin and Vince smirked. "We took care of her…she is going to need some time to heal after we totally kicked her evil ass." Robin explained to her.

Serena smiled at hearing that. "Well that is good to hear…until then let's go visit Taru at the hospital." Rini smiled at her and then ran out of the room and headed up the stairs to get her shoes. "So how long do you think it will take for both Taru and Mika to heal?" Robin thought about it. "Mika will most likely heal faster than Hotaru but I don't know…Hotaru can heal pretty fast also." She said to her. "Well we can estimate on our way to the hospital…Hey Trunks you coming?" Trunks looked at her nodding. "Of course." He said smiling and walking over to her. Serena was grateful to have someone like Trunks. He was nothing like Darien. She suddenly saddened at the thought. The thought of seeing his dead body and the thought of seeing that monster dripped in all of there blood.

**Hospital**

Hotaru woke up to a horrible pain in her head and her side. She knew she had broken rib because of the bandage around her stomach. But she knew it will be healed in a few days tops. Looking around the hospital room she groaned. She hated hospitals, she hated doctors. Bad memories.

Moving her head some she looked and saw that the room TV was off. She needed something to keep her mind off of the pain and her hatred for Doctors. She sighed and closed her eyes giving up moving her arm for the remote. Closing her eyes all she saw was darkness at first and then the darkness turned into something else…

Opening her eyes she was in a room of blood, Blood was dripping from the walls, it was pooling up from the ground it was surrounding her making her feel uneasy. "So how do you like my world?" A voice asked Hotaru sat up wincing as pain shot up through her back. She ignored it. "Mika…" Laughter could be heard and the demon girl showed up black hair curly and body clad in black. "Yes it is me." She said smiling at her with her red eyes. "Where are we?" Mika smiled holding up her hands. "Like I said before this is my world…a world of blood and darkness," Mika looked at her with a wicked smile. "Do you like?" Hotaru glared at her. "No I do not like this hell." Mika frowned. "This is not Hell Hotaru…we both know what that looks like." Hotaru stayed silent because she did know what it looked like and she wasn't planning on going back anytime soon. "So why bring me here?" Mika looked at her, that wicked smile still planted on her face. "Isn't it obvious?" Hotaru looked at her glaring. "This is what the world will look like after I am done with it." Hotaru's went wide, "Is that why you started with us?" Mika laughed.

"Give the girl an award she has figured it out," She chuckled lightly and tilted her head smirking. "But as we both know we can't let blood over the world just yet…I am injured you're injured it wouldn't be any fun if we fight with only half of our strength…" Mika walked over to Hotaru who was glaring at the girl with such hate it could kill. "I am going to give you a sometime to heal…but when you're done healing," She vanished from Hotaru's sight and her room went back to being normal. "I am going to kill someone that is close to you." Hotaru looked up at the ceiling upset.

"Hey Taru…" Robin and Serena walked in first followed by Rini, Trunks and Vince. They all stood around her bed as Hotaru looked at them each. 'Someone close to me.' She thought sighing some. "Hotaru," She looked at Serena and sighed once more. She really hoped it wasn't Serena. She didn't know what she would do. "What's wrong you are sighing a lot?" Hotaru wanted to sit up but the pain was too bearable so she settled for looking around the room at all of there faces. "Mike visited me again," They all gasped getting all worried she held up a hand to stop them.

"She didn't attack me or anything…hell she isn't going to attack me for awhile…well at least until I get better." That raised a lot of eyebrows and questions. "She said when I get better she was going to kill someone close to me but she didn't tell me who." That caused everyone to go deathly still, they all wondered who Mika was going to kill. Who was is she going to go after? And will they be able to handle whoever was going to die?

**Wolfie: **_Well you all will have to wait until next time…or a few chapters later_

**Serena:** _You are evil Wolfie_

**Wolfie: **_Yeah I know_

**Serena:** _sighs_

**Wolfie:** _Anyways I hope you liked after the long wait…R/R_


	7. Breaks & Dreams

**Wolfie:** _Here again and I thank everyone for the reviews. And here is a new chapter of Nightmares of Death_

**Nightmares of Death**

**Breaks & Dreams**

**Last Time**

"_She didn't attack me or anything…hell she isn't going to attack me for awhile…well at least until I get better." That raised a lot of eyebrows and questions. "She said when I get better she was going to kill someone close to me but she didn't tell me who." That caused everyone to go deathly still; they all wondered who Mika was going to kill. Who was is she going to go after? And will they be able to handle whoever was going to die?_

**Now**

_The room was dark, darker then it should have been. Standing there she wonder what was she doing here. "Hello?" She called out into the darkness only to get silence. Standing there for another minute the room started to shift and change. She was standing outside of capsule corp. looking around confused she noticed that there was a lot of destruction and only one person standing in front of her smiling. "It's your entire fault she will die," Before she could see who it was she woke up in cold sweat._

"That…" Serena looked around her room scared out of her mind. Getting up she walked out of her room and down the stairs. When she got there she caught Trunks eating ice cream. "Ahem," She coughed and he looked up startled. "Um…I was…" She walked over to him smiling. "Just eating cookie dough ice cream." He smiled putting the top back down on the ice cream. "Yeah…so what are you doing up this late?" She sighed and looked down at the counter. "I had a dream," He looked puzzled. "Well isn't that what normal people have." She looked at him. "It was about what Mika was going to do." He nodded and walked over to her. "I am sorry," She nodded and looked up at him.

"Its alright its not your fault or anything, it was just that I was so close to seeing who she was going to kill." She turned so her back was up against the counter. Crossing her arms she looked at him. "Its nerve racking when I wake up before I can find out who it is." She stated looking at him. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it okay…we will save whoever she is planning to take out. Don't worry." Out of the blue she hugged him laying her head down on his chest. "I am so glade you are here." He smiled and hugged her back. "So am I." He muttered resting his chin on the top of his head.

**Hallway**

Rini rubbed her eyes tiredly; she had had a bad dream and was going to get a glass of water. But she stopped when she saw her mother and her future dad hugging. She smiled and walked in past them. "Cute," She muttered making them move away from each other. Serena coughed and glared at Rini when she stopped in front of them. "Go on and hug…I am just passing through." She said and skipped off back to her room. "You know she is going to be evil." Trunks nodded and sighed lightly.

**Morning**

Rini bounced in Serena's room with Hotaru walking slow behind her. Serena raised an eyebrow at seeing Hotaru. "What?" Serena crossed her arms. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Hotaru sat down on Serena's bed. "I am in bed." Serena shook her head and looked at Rini who was grinning like a Chester cat. "So…" Serena narrowed her eyes. "So…" Rini walked over to her sitting down next to her. "What happened after I left?" Hotaru looked at her. "What? Who? Trunks?" Serena glared at both girls. "Nothing happened we talked that was all." Rini smirked wanting to know more. "Right so the hug was all that happened last night after I left?" Hotaru turned to her fully. "You hugged Trunks?" Serena looked at Hotaru shaking her head. "You are slow." Hotaru nodded.

"So did you two kiss?" Serena threw up her hands and got up out of her bed and out of her room fuming. "Think we went too far?" Rini shook her head and looked at Hotaru. "No." She poked her arm. "Ouch," She hit her.

**Hall**

Serena closed the door and started walking down the hall talking to herself. "I can't believe that brat!" She screamed stomping her feet. "Which brat?" She stopped and looked to the side and saw Trunks standing at his bedroom door dressed in grey sweats and a black muscle shirt. "Rini," He shook his head and walked out of his room standing before her. "I don't think she will ever learn." He said turning to head down the hall way. She followed him smiling. "Enough about the demon spawn what are you up too?" She asked walking behind him. "Training as always." He answered walking down the stairs. When he got to the bottom stair he stopped and looked at her. She stopped at the second stair and smiled. "How about after I finish training I take you out?" She blushed lightly. "Alright…" He smiled. "Great see ya then." She watched as he walked out through the back door. Sighing she leaned on the railing.

"About time he asked you," Jumping she turned around to spot not one but two demon spawns. "I am going to murder you both." Serena yelled running up the stairs to catch the demons.

**Empty Void**

Mika swore as she tried healing her wound. Her strength hasn't completely returned and it was pissing her off. "Tsk…Tsk…such language is not fit for a young girl." Glaring into the darkness of her home she spoke, "What the Fuck do you want?" A woman stepped out of the darkness dressed in a red dress. Her eyes matched her hair. "Scarlet answer me," She smiled at the girl. "Scarlet is dead my dear Mika…its Dawn now for unexplainable reasons." Mika rolled her eyes and was ready to attack the demonic bitch when she appeared before her hands on her hips.

"Now look what you have done Mika…gotten yourself wounded…haven't we taught you anything." Mika pushed her away and glared. "You have taught me enough Dawn now go screw someone else over I am kinda busy here." Dawn laughed lightly. "Oh I see what you are doing…you are being a spoiled little brat just because your little pet Hotaru or is it Saturn," Mika shot a death glare at her. "Get out now before I kill you." Dawn laughed once more and walked over to her dear little sister. "Oh my precious little Mika…I am going no where…father has not been pleased with what you have not been doing." Mika swore silently. "What do you mean?" Dawn stood straight arms crossed. "I am taking over until you have recovered from your fight…and if I shall fail before then…our dear brother will be taking over where I left off." Mika walked away. "Whatever…but you better not kill Hotaru…that is my job." Mika stopped before she vanished and looked at her sister. "If you even kill the scouts that will be you're fucking head and wounded or not I will kill you." She vanished leaving her sister to smirk and warm up to this empty void.

**Capsule corp.**

Serena huffed and puffed as she looked around for the brats. She was in the back yard walking around. But she was stopped by strong arms wrapping around her waist suddenly. "Ready for our date?" He whispered in her ear making her shiver. "Yeah," She looked up at Trunks to find that he had pulled his lavender hair back. She turned in his arms and reached back and took the hair tie out smiling. "I like it better like this." He smiled and wanted to kiss her but two little demons were watching. "We better go," Serena sighed. "The demons?" He nodded. She shook her head smiling.

**Burger place**

Serena looked at Trunks as he sat with five hamburgers, three fries and a large soda in front of him. And she simply had two hamburgers and one thing of fries and a medium soda. "Wow…" He smiled. "I can eat more then this if I wanted to…but I decided not to." She giggled as she started to eat her food. They talked just about everything. Themselves, there past and the present. But there day of bliss was ruined by an attack. "Oh no…" She said watching the citizens run. Trunks stood up holding out his hand. "Come on," She nodded smiling at him. "Yeah,"

**Wolfie:** _Hmm…I wonder who attacked…well we won't find out until next chapter…R/R…I hope you like it._


	8. Chaotic Angel & Kisses

**Wolfie:** Well thank you to everyone who has reviewed…And yes I know it has been so long since I have wrote a chapter…sorry about that. And today I am in the mood to just update everyone last of my stories…So yeah. I hope you like this chapter.

**Nightmares of Death**

**Chaotically Angelic & A Kiss**

**Last Time**

_Trunks asked Serena out and of course she agreed. With this agreement came teasing from the two demons known as Hotaru and Rini. But that isn't the only thing that happened. The city is being attacked ruining a perfect day._

**Now**

Trunks and Serena stood outside as people ran past them. In the middle of the street was a girl with short red hair and eyes to match. Her form fitting dress stopped just above her shoes. "Well this is a disaster," Serena muttered before going to her locket. Trunks silently nodded and looked around. Cars were tossed to the side, building have been destroyed somewhat and the humans were crazed. "We gotta do something and fast," He said in full fighter mode now. Serena glanced at him and saw that his eyes started to change. He was slowly powering up. But he was controlling himself. Serena wondered why.

Laughter snapped her out of her thoughts. "Well…well look what I have caught," She tilted her head to the side just as Serena was about to change. "It's pointless," Serena blinked and didn't understand what she meant by that. Just as she was about to transform the lock vanished from her hand leaving a confused and startled girl. Serena looked at Trunks who was equally confused. "I told you moon brat…its pointless…your lock will not do you any good," she held in her hand what appeared to be a whip. "Not anymore," Striking the ground Trunks picked up Serena and flew to the sky. But it was futile as the whip shot up and wrapped around his neck and he almost let go of Serena but that wasn't going to happen. "Serena," Her blue eyes went wide as he started to turn a different color. The witch laughed at the two of them

"Try as you like prince charming…but it is really useless." Electricity shot through the whip and to both of them. There screams echoed through the air as they both fell to the ground.

Serena closed her eyes and thought about everyone she has lost to this battle. She thought about the inner and outer scouts. "My friends…my sisters…" And suddenly an image of Darien appeared in her mind and she stopped mid air glowing silver and a darker color. Her blond hair started to change.

"A new transformation," The witch muttered as she watched the girl turn and shoot down to catch the falling prince charming. "Trunks," She whispered reaching him and landing on the ground. Looking up she glared at the witch. The only thing that was really different was her eyes and hair. It was more silver than it normally was. And her eyes were darker and much darker.

Serena was pissed. Someone else close to her was almost killed because of her…everyone wanted to either kill her or her friends. She just couldn't take anymore. Glaring at the witch she started to take small steps. As she walked the ground around her cracked and crumpled from her power. "This is all very interesting but you don't scare me," A smile appeared on Serena's face as she walked. "I should be scaring you…" The witch brought her whip and launched it at Serena who wasn't even affected by the force of it.

She laughed and laughed until tears appeared. She stopped and wiped them away and watched her.

"Is that all?" Serena asked. She stood to the side hands rising. She was going to get rid of this trash who dared to hurt her Trunks and herself. Wait…When did he become hers? Shaking her head clear of the thought she narrowed her eyes and formed what appeared to be a Ki blast in her hand. It grew and grew to she found it to be enough to wipe her clean off of the face of the earth.

"Good bye," She said as she shot the blast at the witch that dared hurt them. The witches' eyes widen as she disappeared from in front of the blast.

Serena swore watching her vanish and appear in the sky. Looking up she saw the witch floating there with a smirk on her face. "Have fun without your locket." She bowed and vanished from the area. Serena swore once more and turned to Trunks who was just waking up. Serena took once step towards him and froze.

Trunks looked at Serena she looked weird. Shaking his head clear he saw her frightened eyes just as they closed and she fell forward transforming back to normal. He got up fast and caught her. He looked at her and smiled. His Angel was okay. Sighing lightly he picked her up and held her close he shook his head. Taking flight he flew back to capsule corp. with one thing on his mind.

Getting Serena back to her usual self.

**Capsule Corp. - Around Dinner**

Serena woke up with a killer headache. Looking around she found that she was in her room once more. She had only passed out for over using her powers…Her powers…her locket…Trunks!

Sitting up quickly she regretted it, "Ow," She muttered just as two strong hands gently pushed her back down and a face came into view. Trunks smiled at her. "How you feeling?" She groaned and placed a hand on her forward. "Like Shit," He chuckled and sat back in his chair which was next to her bed. She turned to him with a small smile. He had changed into a pair of grey sweats and a blue muscle shirt. He looked…Sexy, She froze at the thought. That was the second time she has thought-

"Serena," She looked at Trunks. He had such a kind smile on his face. It almost made her cry. She thought of Darien and his sweet and kind face. But for some odd reason she wasn't in love with him anymore. "Thank you for you know," She smiled and sat up a little. She used her pillows to prop herself up. "No problem," He looked at her. Has he really fallen? He asked himself. He wanted to know the answer but at the same time he wanted to know how she felt. Looking at his hands in deep the thought he started to get nervous all of a sudden. And this wasn't like him to act like this.

Looking up just as Serena kissed him he was shocked. She kissed him? Closing his eyes and responding to the kiss he placed a hand on the side of her face just as she brought her hand up and placed it on his arm to keep herself from falling.

Her mind was made up…

She was in Love with Trunks…

She knew she only knew him for a short time but she didn't care…

All she knew was that she loved him and wanted him…

Trunks had been shocked very shocked…

But instead she throws him off by kissing him…

This was the best day of his life…

Breaking the kiss the two sat staring at each other, Love swarming through there blue eyes. But something else was swarming through Serena's head and it happened to be Guilt. Guilt of betraying Darien. He may be dead but her heart will forever belong to him.

Just as right now it belongs to Trunks forever.

Kissing her again he moved to sit down on her bed as she somewhat crawled into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she around his neck. The two stayed like that for awhile before Serena declared she was hungry and needed food before she passed out again. Chuckling Trunks helped her down the stairs since was still a little dizzy from the kiss and the fight. They hadn't even told everyone else about the fight. They would in the morning right now they just wanted to enjoy there time together.

**Empty Void**

Mika screeched at what Dawn had told her. "You destroyed the fucking locket and just gained more power!?" Dawn nodded and smiled at her. "Well unless you piss her off she will unleash that power…but other than that she is weak." Mika smiled as she turned to Dawn with a wicked smile on her face. "So all I have to do is catch her off guard," Mika laughed lightly and looked back at bubble she was looking at as she watched what was going on. "Like when I kill one of her friends," She smiled wickedly as she stared back at the bubble.

**Wolfie:** _I know short and not that good…but hey now we know something is going on with Serena…I wonder what? Hmm maybe a change…Well lets see later…Byes…R/R_


	9. Bliss gone to Hell

**Wolfie:** _This chapter of Nightmares of Death is going to be very…um…interesting -Hides behind a table- Enjoy_

**Nightmares of Death**

**Bliss gone to Hell**

It was bright outside and the only thing she could see were blurs and overturned cars. Looking back in front of her she saw a figure and this figure was holding something. She knew it was Mika even before she spoke to her. "Pay back comes in so many forms…even in the forms of the ones you love." Just as the blurs started to focus and Mika's face came clear…

Serena woke up and found herself back in her room in her bed. But not alone. Next to her was Trunks and he was turned on his side facing her. He was so cute when was asleep. Pushing back a strand of his hair she stared at him for a moment before moving in closer to him, he suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek falling back to sleep instantly.

**Morning**

Rini ran into the room and stopped at seeing the two still sleep. She almost giggled but hid it behind her hand. Walking up closer to the bed she decided…well they shouldn't be sleeping. So she jumped on the bed waking them both up. "Morning," She said giggling now as Serena glared at her. "What time is it?" Serena asked sitting up as Rini sat between them. Trunks remained lying down and watched the two chat. "Ten, Bulma said to come wake you two up before it get to late." Serena smiled at her sleep still in her eyes. "Well that was mean," Rini shrugged and decided that she wanted to sit on Trunks.

"Come on sleepy head…get up." He smiled at her and then closed his eyes once more pretending to sleep. Rini wanted to say: Come on daddy wake up. But she kept it to herself and went for, "Come on Trunks…Bulma will get mad." Trunks smirked and sat up holding the little demon. The three of them looked like a family. They looked so much like a happy family that Hotaru had to surprise them with a picture.

"Aw look at the cute family." She said holding the camera to the side. She stood there leaning against the door frame but not alone. Gohan was behind her grinning like a Chester cat. "Yeah they do look happy." Trunks all but flipped him off and Hotaru saw it and laughed. "What admit it…you are happy," Trunks smiled. "And you are just jealous." Gohan and Hotaru walked into the room and stood at the foot of the bed. "Whatever man…just get dressed and get down stairs…or my dad is going to eat everything." Serena and Trunks gave eachother a look. "Alright fine," She said and got of the bed dressed in her Pajamas. Trunks got of her bed and headed out to his room in his black boxers and white muscle shirt. He looked sexy, Serena noticed as he left. Hotaru saw her gaze and smirked.

"You know we can just call him back and he could join you." Serena blushed brightly and turned to look in her drawer for something to wear. Hotaru all but laughed. Rini sat on the bed not really listening to what they were talking about. But she did smile over at Gohan. Getting up she decided that she was bored and wanted to bug everyone in the room. So she jumped on Gohan's back catching him off guard.

"Bored," She nodded. "Yeah…I just can't seem to sit still," Hotaru glanced back at her. "Sounds like Serena," Serena stuck out her tongue and headed into her bathroom with her clothes in her hand. "We will be down stairs." An okay was heard from the bathroom as the water turned on.

**Bathroom**

Stripping herself of her clothes she stepped into the nice and warm shower. She let the water run down her body for a few minutes before she leaned over on the wall just staring at the shower head. What was really on her mind was the dream she had. She wondered if that was another vision or was it really just a nightmare. She didn't want to loose anyone soon. She didn't know what she would do if she lost another person close to her.

**Noon**

After everyone had relaxed for a while they all decided to go too the park and relax some more. "Hmm…I love days like these," Serena said sitting next to Trunks under a tree. They were watching Rini chase Hotaru for poking her in the back of the head with a tree branch countless times. "What days when we don't have to worry about fighting?" He asked looking at her. "Yeah…it just feels so nice…we hardly ever get days like theses back home." She said staring up at the skies. The sun shined through the tree giving a peaceful glow. "Well here we can have all the time off we can get," She sighed and looked back at him. "As soon as she is defeated." He nodded not liking when she was upset. But his eyes did travel back to the two girls who had amusingly ended up in the pond.

"Um…" She looked towards the girls and found them coming out of the pond dripping wet. "Those girls," She said sitting up and crossing her legs as the girls walked up to them. "Having fun?" She asked them. They both nodded. "Yeah it was even funner….is that a word…anyways it was funner when we got Gohan in the pond." Rini said giggling. Hotaru turned to see the sexy man himself walk out of the water laughing somewhat. "You two…" He started and stopped before them. "Are so…" Hotaru placed her hands on her hips and stared at him. "Are what? Adorable…cute…what?" He sighed. "Fine…you win," Hotaru smirked and then stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. He blushed lightly.

"Damn and me without my camera." They all laughed but they fell silent at feeling the hot air suddenly decrease into something colder. "Death is near," Hotaru muttered and turning to spot none other than Mika with her sword in her hand. "You have gotten better at sensing me." Hotaru glared. "I have always been able to sense the likes of you." Mika smirked and shifted feet. She was going to get what she came for whether they liked it or not. "Well let's see if you can find me now." Just before Hotaru or anyone could attack a huge cloud surrounded them engulfing them in darkness.

"If you can defeat my demon somewhere hidden in this cloud…I just might let you escape." With a laugh she was gone from there sight.

"Shit…" Gohan muttered looking around. "Can any of you find anything?" Silence was all he got all around. "Guys…" He turned and found nothing. "Gu-"A hand shot out at him grabbing him around the neck.

**Hotaru**

Hotaru had subconsciously summoned her glaive. She was surprised when it had suddenly appeared. "Mika! If you kill anyone of them…I swear I will not give this a second thought I will kill you." She shouted into the cloud which hardly shifted when she moved through it. Finally coming to a stop she spotted a strange looking shape in the clouds ahead of her. "Hmm" She started towards it until out of the blue it attacked her causing her to jump backwards.

"Hmm…so you are the demon that we are suppose to defeat?" It just growled and stalked towards her with its long fangs moving ever so often to let out a snarl or growl. She smirked and stopped holding her glaive out to her side with the sharp part pointing at it. "Lets end this now," She said and ran at the monster pulling the glaive to cut down on it.

**Serena**

Serena wasn't having much luck herself. She was fighting off the demon with no problem at all. But it wouldn't seem to die. "This is just pointless…" She said dropping to the ground. She looked down and then up only to find that Trunks had found her. "You found me?" He smiled at her. "Of course I did…All I had to do was power up to defeat the thing that attacked me." She stood and smiled at him as he destroyed the shadow monster. "Trunks we have to find the others I am worried." He nodded and took her hand and started to run where he sensed Hotaru. Or at least he hoped it was Hotaru.

**Rini**

"Anyone?!" She called out to the others but only got silence. She stopped and looked around. She felt as if she was back in that dark world when she had been turned into wicked lady. Oh how she felt alone then. Crouching to where her chin was resting on her chin she looked around scared. "No one was going to find me." She moved her head so that her face was buried in her knees and no one could see the tears rolling down her face. As she sat there she barely took notice of the shadows closing in on her capturing her once more.

**Gohan**

After about five minutes Gohan had defeated the monster and was now walking through this cloud of darkness to look for the others. Looking ahead he saw something or rather someone being covered in darkness. He didn't know who it was but he had a feeling that things were going to get out of hand. Heading more into the cloud he found that it was starting to clear up little by little. And that was when he noticed that it was Rini being consumed by the darkness. "Rini!" He called to her but she didn't seem to hear him. And just as he got there it was too late the shadows had appeared before him. He growled screaming at the clouds to get out of his way.

"Hey Gohan…where is Rini?" He turned to find the others behind him. "I don't know…one minute she was here and then the next…" He sighed. "Whatever is going on I think it was a trap of some sort." Gohan suggested looking around and finally the clouds cleared and everyone turned and saw Mika. "You-"Hotaru stopped in her tracks.

Serena went dead silent and everyone else just didn't speak. "Something wrong?" Mika asked looking at Serena.

Serena stepped back shaking her head and finally her knees gave out and she fell to the ground closing her eyes and finally she just screamed. "No!!"

**Wolfie:** _Hmm…The end of this chapter –Still hiding- I will remain here until the end of the next chapter…so byes. R/R no flames_


	10. The Little Moons Death

**Wolfie:** _here is the next to Nightmares of Death. -Hiding- Enjoy_

**Nightmares of Death**

**The Little Moons Death**

**Last Time**

_"__Hey Gohan…where is Rini?" He turned to find the others behind him. "I don't know…one minute she was here and then the next…" He sighed. "Whatever is going on I think it was a trap of some sort." Gohan suggested looking around and finally the clouds cleared and everyone turned and saw Mika. "You-"Hotaru stopped in her tracks._

_Serena went dead silent and everyone else just didn't speak. "Something wrong?" Mika asked looking at Serena. _

_Serena stepped back shaking her head and finally her knees gave out and she fell to the ground closing her eyes and finally she just screamed. "No!!"_

**Now**

Serena fell back on her butt as she watched Mika holding Rini limply in her arms. "Rini…" She whispered watching her. "You she didn't even scream…she didn't cry out for her mommy…" Mika looked at her with a taunting face. "I guess it was because it was a surprise to her." Mika giggled as she looked back down at the little girl. "You-"

"Monster…I know…" Mika took Rini and tossed her over to Serena who caught her with no real problem at all.

"Rini…Come on…" She started shaking her but all Mika did was laugh. "It is pointless you know…" Mika said tilting her head a little. "She is dead and I was the one who did it." Serena looked up from Rini and glared at Mika. The hatred she held for the girl before her was so great that it started to boil over. Powers started to leak through the area and suffocate everyone who was human. "Serena…" Ignoring the voice of Trunks, Serena continued to glare at Mika.

"Why did you kill her Mika? Why did you take away my daughter?" Trunks stood there shocked by the whole thing. Rini was Serena's daughter.

"Hm…Don't pretend like this is no different from when I killed your precious Darien and friends," Mika crossed her arms smiling enjoying this a little too much. "You know they screamed…they cried…they prayed that I didn't kill you and the others." She giggled as she uncrossed her arms and creating her sword in her hand. "But I guess there last wish will be in vain because I will kill you…she is already dead and all there is left is you and Hotaru." Mika flipped her sword in her hand and then went at Serena with the sharper part of the blade aimed at her. But she never reached the princess of the moon for Hotaru or at the moment Saturn stopped her.

"You will not be killing the princess of the moon you evil corrupted bitch." Saturn pushed her back, "Hn…ruin my fun why don't ya…" She glanced over at Serena who was back to holding Rini and not really paying attention to anyone around her. Not even to Trunks who was trying to comfort her could get through to her. Serena was oblivious to everything right now. But can you blame her…her daughter was just taken away from her.

"Serena…" She looked up at Hotaru who was standing in front of them protecting them from Mika who was glaring now at all of them. "You have to snap out of this," Serena looked down. "But…" Hotaru glanced back at her. "You know as well as I do she is not really dead…" Serena looked up at her. "It's kinda obvious who her real dad isn't it." Serena looked down once more at Rini. "Yeah you're right…" She laid the dead girl on the ground and stood up and turned to Mika who was looking on with little interest. "Good now that we have established that I am right and you can mop later…" Serena couldn't help but laugh at her comment. "Can we finish this right now I want to go to bed for ten years or so." Serena walked over to her but was stopped by Trunks.

"Trunks, not right now…I will explain when we have taken care of the trash over there." He smiled lightly and let her go. "Okay fair enough." He stepped back just as Gohan appeared.

Mika started to spin her sword as both girls took a stand against the evil bitch that took Rini away. "Well lets get this over with already I hate waiting," Mika said as she started for the two girls once more, just as she reached them a red blur appeared and kicked her out of the way. "Dawn…" Dawn stood there grinning at the group. "Sorry but things are changing around here," Holding up her hand a bunch of vines appeared and wrapped around Mika's body and then a bunch went for the others but lucky for them Trunks and Gohan was in the area. But no one made it over to the body of Rini in time for the vines to get a hold of her.

"What the hell are you up too?" Dawn stood in her red dress grinning, pushing back her hair. "You have been replaced Mika…your constant failure has really pissed off our boss and the fact that you have only killed one today is not very good." Moving her hand in the air a red handled sword appears in her pale hand pointed at Mika. "So you're going to kill your own allie?" Dawn smiled at them. "Yeah you can say that." Mika glared at Dawn. "I don't think so bitch." Before anyone could throw an attack at the trapped girl she used her powers to create a barrier around her and she destroyed the vines falling down to the ground.

"I don't take betrayal lightly Dawn and we all know this." Mika with final glance at Serena and Hotaru she smiled. "We will see each other again very soon." She vanished from there sight, leaving Dawn there to deal with the others. "I think I will be taking my leave." Dawn said as she vanished in a cloud of darkness.

Once both Dawn and Mika were gone Hotaru dropped her glaive as she transformed back into her street clothes. "Rini…" She fell to her knees as the tears started to trail down her cheeks. "Oh Hotaru," Serena left Trunks Side and walked over to Hotaru and hugged her as she cried. "Like you told me Hotaru, Rini is not really dead." Hotaru hugged Serena as she continued to cry.

**Later**

Serena sat in her room with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was thinking about what had happened that day and what happened afterwards. She knew that Hotaru was going to be okay within a few days or so. But she didn't know about herself. She didn't know when she was going to be Oka- "Serena," Looking up from her thoughts she found Trunks standing there looking a little lost. He was most likely still confused about the whole thing with Rini.

"Can I come in?" She nodded and he walked in and sat down on her bed. "How you doing?" Serena looked away from him and sighed. "How do you think I feel?" She asked looking at the window. He looked away from the upset girl as he heard her sigh once more, "Sorry Trunks, it's just…" Trunks glanced back at Serena and saw unshed tears in her bright crystal blue eyes. "She was your daughter and you need time to think." She smiled lightly and looked at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you…it just would have been weird and very interesting to explain." He nodded and lay back on her bed.

"So are you going to explain?" She smiled. "Yeah…she is my future daughter." Trunks looked at her, "Really?" She nodded at him. "Yeah I thought my dead ex was going to be her father…but now that I think about it. Rini didn't really look like him." Serena told him while she gave a soft smile. Trunks was thinking about this whole thing. "So who is her real father?" Serena made a move to get up but before she got up she looked at him. "Figure it out," She got up and walked out of her room leaving the confused hottie in her room.

**Empty Void A.K.A Hell**

Mika glared at Dawn and the other demons in the room. "You are basically firing me?" She asked the shadow sitting on the skull like throne. "You have failed me Mika for the last time…I sent you to kill one of the strongest scouts in the universe so I could take the Princess of the Moon…You have yet to do so." Mika glared. "Well Excuse me…she is fucking strong…it is a little hard to beat someone who is just as strong as I am." A powerful force pushed her against the wall and held her there. "You know better Mika…I accept no excuses….so why give me one…I do not care that she is stronger than you are…you were suppose to kill her." Mika looked at him as he stepped down the throne and glared. "Dawn will be taking your place and you…you will be no use to me any more." Mika's eyes started to glow just as he was about to kill her. "I will not let you do this," Mika pushed back as best as she could and finally broke the force that had been holding her against the wall.

"Mika…" She smiled and disappeared before from the room. The one in charge growled under his breath shaking the cavern that they had taken as there home. "Go and find her…and in the process kill sailor Saturn, Understood." They all nodded and left there leader to stand in the darkness alone and smile at an image of Serena. "Hn…"

**Wolfie:**_ Hmm…I am thinking about bringing Darien or Diamond into this and making either one of them the one in charge. If you think I should do this let me know. And in the mean time R/R and I hope you enjoyed it._


	11. New Enemies? Not Really

**Wolfie:** _Welcome to the next chapter. I know it's been a long time. I am in college and that requires my time. So here is the next chapter to Nightmares of Death._

**Nightmares of Death**

**New Enemies?? Not Really…**

_Last Time_

"_Rini…Come on…" She started shaking her but all Mika did was laugh. "It is pointless you know…" Mika said tilting her head a little. "She is dead and I was the one who did it." Serena looked up from Rini and glared at Mika. The hatred she held for the girl before her was so great that it started to boil over. Powers started to leak through the area and suffocate everyone who was human. "Serena…" Ignoring the voice of Trunks, Serena continued to glare at Mika._

~*~

"_Mika…" She smiled and disappeared before from the room. The one in charge growled under his breath shaking the cavern that they had taken as there home. "Go and find her…and in the process kill sailor Saturn, Understood." They all nodded and left there leader to stand in the darkness alone and smile at an image of Serena. "Hn…"_

_Now_

_Next Day_

Serena held onto her pillow. Thoughts of Rini going through her mind and every time she closed her eyes she would see the pink hair girl sitting there or standing there with a smile or a frown. It was just so painful. Even if she knew the future it still hurt to have her gone. Turning over on her right side she looked out the window. Her eyes threatened to let tears fall down. But she didn't let them. She wouldn't let them.

"Serena," Wiping her eyes quickly she sat up and turned towards the door. Hotaru stood there with what looks like ice cream in her arms. "Comfort food…" Serena let out a choked laugh and leaned back against the head board. "Sure why not?" Hotaru walked over to Serena and sat down on the bed. "Here is your spoon." Serena smiled at the girl. "So where are the guys?" Hotaru swallowed a spoon full scoop of ice cream. "Training…I think they are still shocked with the whole thing." Serena swallowed a scoop and sighed. "I should have told Trunks earlier." Hotaru smiled. "That he-"Serena gave her a look. "Don't even think about it." Hotaru laughed lightly and tossed her spoon in the carton. "So what are you going to tell him? He knows you and Darien are not together…you know since he is dead." Serena smiled lightly.

"Maybe later I will tell him." She said giggling lightly. She dusted off her hands and placed the top back on the ice cream. "Thanks for cheering me up." She grabbed the ice cream carton and headed out of her room. Hotaru blinked and then headed out of the room after Serena. "Get back here!"

_Kitchen_

Walking into the kitchen Serena stopped and Hotaru ran into her. "Serena…" Rubbing her nose and then walking around her. Hotaru grinned at the cause of why Serena froze. Trunks was standing in the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his bare shoulders. His hair was pulled back and sweat was trailing down his broad chest. Serena was literally lost right now. "Uh…Serena…the ice cream is melting." Serena nodded. "It sure is…" Hotaru hit her. "No the ice cream is melting not Trunks." Trunks looked at them with a smile on his face. "Hey girls…" Serena turned with a blush on her face. She walked over to the freezer and placed looked back at Trunks who was chatting with Hotaru.

"Serena are you okay?" He walked over and placed a hand on her forehead he then looked at her with a smile on his face. "You seem okay…just a little weird I am guessing." Her blush brightened. "Serena, you probably go lay down I am sure Trunks wouldn't mind taking you to your room." Serena gave her an evil look which Trunks missed. "Come on-"Laughter was heard, Bulma and another guy walked in Both Serena and Hotaru froze. "Hey there you all are…" Bulma said smiling. "I would like you all to meet a new associate of mine-"Serena stepped back. "Darien Shields…" Bulma looked at her puzzled. "Well…well…if it isn't my old friends." Darien said walking over towards Serena and taking her hand in his. She glared at him.

"No…" Serena took her hand back from him and stood closer to Trunks. "This could mean only one thing Darien…" He smiled taking his hand back. "I do not work with Chaos if that is what you are thinking." He turned away from her. "I am self employed…" Hotaru glared at him. "Get out Darien right now before I take care of you myself." Darien looked at Hotaru who was glaring at him. "Look at you Little Hotaru…well I can't call you that anymore now can I?" Hotaru summoned her glaive and held it up towards his throat. "Go ahead and kill me…see what happens." Hotaru laughed lightly. "I rather not dirty Bulma's floor with your filthy blood." She took the butt of the glaive and pushed him back. "Stay away from Serena," Hotaru warned him. "Or what you will kill me? But I am the prince of the earth." Serena almost laughed. "You lost that right when you died…you are no longer the prince now leave before Hotaru kills you." Darien dusted off his suit and turned but stopped and looked back at her.

"Poor little Rini it was sad what happened to her…I am sorry to say that was not part of my plan." He said and headed out the door. Serena stood there frozen by what he had just said to her. "I can't believe this…" They stood there in silence. "He is our enemy now…" Hotaru looked away. "And he knew about Rini…" Serena then turned away from Trunks and headed out of the room. She needed to clear her head and it wasn't helping that he was so close to her dressed in nothing but his black sweat pants.

"Wait Serena…" Hotaru shook her head. "Don't…she needs to be a lone right now…give her about an hour and then go see her." He sighed and waited leaned back against the counter wiping off the sweat from his face.

**Wolfie:** _Well that is it for this chapter…I know it is short but it's a chapter. I hope you liked it R/R no flames and thank you_


	12. What the

**Wolfie:** _This will be Short and Sweet…So all I have to do is say this…thank you for all your reviews and enjoy the story_

**Nightmares of Death**

**What the…**

Hotaru all but punched a wall. "I can't fucking believe this." Serena sat in her bed listening to Hotaru go off about this whole thing. "Hotaru calm down." Hotaru turned to look at her. "How the hell can I calm down? Darien is alive and our enemy…he was the one that knew about Rini getting killed. I wouldn't be surprised if he was behind the whole damn thing and faked his own fucking death." She calmed slightly when she noticed that Serena had narrowed her eyes and was glaring at the girl.

"I am sorry Serena," Serena looked to the side stretching out her legs. "Don't worry about it…we have to come up with something and fast." She then got out the bed and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Serena placed her hand on the door knob and opened it. "I need to get some training done. So I am I going to go and talk to Trunks about that." Hotaru smiled lightly. "I am sorry Serena." She smiled lightly. "So am I…" Serena left her room and headed for the gravity room.

**Gravity Room**

Trunks punching the air while floating in the air. His punches were straight and accurate. If he had been fighting an opponent it would have hit his target no problem at all. Stopping he turned around to find Serena standing at the door smiling at him. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked floating to the ground. He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Long enough…Trunks can I ask you something?" He crossed his arms. "Sure what's up?" She looked down then back at him. "Could you teach me how to fight?" Trunks stared at her for a sec.

Standing before him was his girlfriend. She had just asked him a question he never thought he would ever hear. "Why?" She looked up at him surprised. She would have thought he automatically said no and she would have to kick him to make him agree. "Well I have feeling very soon we will be having our last battle and I want to be stronger to protect everyone." A smile appeared on his face and he leaned forward and laid a gentle yet sweet kiss on her lips. Pulling away from her he nodded. "Sure," She smiled at him.

**Serena's Room**

Hotaru sat on Serena's bed thinking about what she was going to do. She could cut him up into tiny little pieces and feed them to sharks; she could chop off his head and play soccer with it. She could torture him to death. She could do a lot of things but none her made her smile. She was beginning to sound like Mika in the good old days when they use to be friends. Hotaru sighed and lay back against the fluffy pillow and closed her eyes. She hated all of this. Why did Mika have to show up and ruin there lives? Why did she have to kill everyone? Why did she have cause destruction? There were a lot of questions but no answers. She could just feel the final battle approaching and she knew it was going to be one hell of a ride.

Closing her eyes after about thirty minutes of thinking she drifted off to sleep.

**Mika**

Mika swore as she hid in the shadows. She couldn't believe this. And all that she has done for that back stabbing son of bitch. She was being betrayed by them all. Even her very own family. Closing her eyes and leaning back against the wall she wanted to dream. She wanted to go to sleep. But she couldn't because they would find her and kill her. And she wanted to do the killing. Opening her eyes she looked around and found that she was still alone. "Good…" Vanishing from the shadows she went to Hotaru.

**Hotaru**

She was dreaming. She was also floating in this dream. "Huh…" Looking around she found that she was in some weird world. "This world is your mind Hotaru." Turning around quickly she found none other then Saturn. "Hello Hotaru," Hotaru smiled at her. "Hello Saturn,"

**Gravity Room**

Serena had messed with the buttons and they were now waiting for Trunks to fix it. "Come on Trunks," He crossed his arms over his stomach and looked at her. "Nope…" She pouted. "You are going to have too train me someday." He smiled at her. "Yeah I know and not today." He stood up and held out his hand for her. "Fine," She took his hand and he pulled her up no problem at all. "What now?" She asked. "We could either go out or stay inside tonight." She smiled at him. "You dirty little person." She hit him and turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

Trunks followed her and grinned. "What…me the dirty one you were the one who thought it." Serena giggled and looked back at him over her shoulder. "You're right and wrong." She skipped down the path back to the house and Trunks stood there with a very adorable confused look on his face. He sighed and followed after her.

**Hotaru**

"What's up Saturn?"

"It's about Mika…"

"What about her?"

"Well…" Saturn looked to the side then back at her other half seeing a very dark look in her eyes.

"If you even dare say I have to work with that bitch I am so waking up right now and will not listen to you for at least a month."

"What if I said the order was from someone above you and me?" Hotaru grunted.

"The only person I would listen to is-"Saturn smirked at what she was going to say.

"He wouldn't…"

"He would and he has…but he said you two can fight it out afterwards." Hotaru tried not to scream. But that was not going to happen.

"What the Hell…Why the hell would he say such a horrible thing?! We as in me and Serena work with the likes of Mika? You have got to be fucking kidding me." Hotaru crossed her arms and waited for her to tell her this was not true and 'He' was just screwing around with them. She really hoped that was just it.

"No Hotaru he is not kidding you really have to work with her…if you don't…" Saturn didn't finish because realization dawned on the poor girl.

"Fine!" She yelled back at Saturn. "I will work with her to get rid of Darien." Saturn sighed.

"But as soon as Darien is dead so is she." Hotaru then vanished from the dream leaving Saturn there to smirk arms crossed.

"She is becoming more like you everyday." Said a voice.

"Yeah and it is starting to be a hassle." Saturn crossed her arms and closed her eyes now she was just floating in the strange world called Hotaru's Mind.

**Waking World**

Hotaru sat up in bed and glared. "I can't believe this!" She screamed and got out of bed. Walking out into the hallway she ran right into Vegeta who gave her an odd look. "What is wrong with you girl?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "One I have a name use it…" Shocked by this he crossed his arms. "And two I just found out I have to work with my most hated enemy…everything is just peachy Vegeta!" She threw up her hands and headed for the stairs. Vegeta stood there for like a minute before he headed for his room mumbling something PMS.

**Downstairs**

Hotaru was in the kitchen eating some chocolate chip cookies when Serena and Trunks walked in. They stared at her before they started to feel uneasy. Hotaru was giving off some negative vibes right now and they weren't directed at them but it still bothered them. "Hotaru," She looked up at them and raised an eyebrow. She saw the way they were staring at her and she popped a cookie in her mouth. "What is wrong with you guys?" They walked more into the kitchen and over to her. "Um…you are giving off some angry vibes." Hotaru sighed and closed the cookie container and looked at them.

"I just found out that we have to work with Mika." Shock and confusion appeared in their eyes as they registered this horrible news.

**Wolfie:** _Well that is the end for this chapter I hope you liked it…R/R no flames thanks…byes._


	13. The Real Nightmare

**Wolfie: **_Here I go with an update for Nightmares of Death_

**Nightmares of Death**

**The Real Nightmare**

Serena stared at Hotaru like she had just lost her mind. Hotaru had not really agreed to work with that evil twisted son of a bitch had she? "Hotaru, you're joking right?" Hotaru gave her a look that clearly said she wasn't joking. "We have to work her," Trunks had been standing near the sink the whole time and he was suddenly wishing he wasn't because Serena looked liked she wanted to destroy something at the moment. "Its just until you guys defeat Darien," They both looked at Trunks and he instantly went silent. He hated to be at the receiving end of a death glare.

"True, but its just the fact that we have to work with her, we have to fight along side of her. After she killed everyone, after she killed…" She lowered her gaze and stared down at the table. "Serena, didn't we say no sulking?" Serena looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You didn't want to sulk but you never said anything about not sulking." Hotaru thought about it. "I thought I said no sulking…well if I didn't say it before I am saying it now…NO SULKING ALLOWED!!" Serena stared at her friend and couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Nice one Hotaru," Hotaru smirked and crossed her arms, the fun was interrupted by none other then Mika who sat at the kitchen table with a half amused look on her face. "If you two are done I would love to get down to business." They glared at her with hatred apparent as day. "Okay I know everyone hates me but you don't need to show it. We have work to do and that happens to be killing your EX." Serena scoffed and crossed her arms. "I doubt he was ever mine in the first place." Serena said walking around to sit on the opposite side of the table. "Tell us Mika what you know so we can come up with a plan." Mika looked at Hotaru. "Sure why not? What do you want to know first?" Hotaru leaned back against the wall next to Serena's chair and stared at her, eyes dull and void of any kind of emotion. "That day when you killed Darien and the inners, was that a set up?" Mika smirked at Hotaru and leaned back in her chair. "That day was a wondrous day, full of blood and screams…Darien is a great leader but an awful liar…"

_**Flashback**_

_Mika stood behind Darien as he stood before the inner scouts. A single black rose rested lightly in his hand as he stared at the inners. "Darien how could you?" Raye yelled at him as she stood her ground. The others were either in crouching stands or already up and ready to take him down. "Serena trusted you." Darien laughed and held his arms to the side. "A little to much I must add." He glanced back at Mika and saw that she was rather bored. He would make this interesting and fun to boot. _

"_Did you ever love her?" Mina asked holding on to her transformation stick. Darien let out one more laugh before he replied. "No I didn't…all I wanted was power…all I ever wanted was power. But Serena is a smart one despite what anyone might say she is smart. She has kept me away from that power for a very long time now." He sighed and touched his forehead like he was thinking about something. "And now I will get that power one away or another…"He opened his eyes and stared at the girls. "Mika," She looked up hand on her sword and a smile on her face. "Yes milord," He held up the black rose one more time and watched the girls every move. "You know what to do." Mika pulled her arm back and stabbed him in the gut, making him drops the rose. After she had 'killed him' she went after the others._

_**End Flashback**_

"And before that rose even hit the ground…they were all dead." She looked down at the table. "So Darien never loved me." Serena looked down at the table and balled her hands up in a fist. Trunks was watching her closely. He felt slightly angered and jealous that Darien ever had a hold over her heart. "Sorry princess but no, he never loved you…he loved power and you had the power he wanted. He had then order me to kill the outer scouts and you guys. But as you already know I had failed at killing you all." Hotaru shot daggers at her with her eyes. She could not believe this. She could not believe that Darien was the real nightmare in all of this.

The supposed prince of the earth had broken his vow to not kill a human soul. Now it was up to Hotaru and Serena to punish him for his crimes. "What else is there we need to know about Darien?" Mika looked up at Hotaru and then back at Serena. She could feel Trunks's heated stare and didn't mind at all. "Darien is sinister, he knew all a long how to hit you Serena, he knew that the only way to break you was to kill the one thing that kept you going." Serena's eyes widen in fear and shock. "He ordered you to kill Rini." She looked away and out to the window in the kitchen. "It at first been Trunks but I figured I would die instead so we switched it up and killed her instead." Serena slammed her fist down making Mika look at her.

"Enough!" She shouted letting the tears fall down her pale face. She was already torn up about everything and listening to Mika made her worst then before. "Tell us what we want to know…what the hell is Darien planning next and do not leave a thing out." Mika smiled at her. "You really want to know what that twisted back stabbing bastard is planning." Serena and Hotaru nodded and Mika just sighed. "He wants a graveyard…he wants to turn the earth into a grave yard so that he can rebuild it in his own vision…but of course he needs you Serena." Serena sat back down and listened.

"The Crystal can grant its wielder anything it desires…even the rebirth of the entire earth." Mika smirked a little. "He wants nothing more then to rule how you and him were supposed to rule in the future." Hotaru glared. "That is his grand plan?" Mika shrugged. "That is the parts I was allowed to know…he never trusted me considering I am more of a neutral party." Hotaru nodded and walked around to sit in one of the chairs.

"What is he going to do with a graveyard?" Mika shrugged. "What else can you do with a graveyard…raise the dead…bring back human life or some shit like that? He is just as bad as any bad guy I have ever faced or killed." Hotaru looked at her. "Just so you know when this is all over I am going to kill you." Mika smirked at her. She leaned forward and placed her hands on the table. "I look forward to that fight Hotaru…I really do."

**Wolfie: **Oh my goodness it is getting closer to the end…I don't know how many are left so do not ask me. But I hope you liked the flash back…I know I did expect for the fact that Mika killed the girls and all. But the part with Darien…now that was an evil plan. Anyways R/R no flames and I hope you all like.


	14. The End Nightmare

**Wolfie:** _Hey guys here I am with the next chapter for Nightmares of Death. This story is coming to an end sadly. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. But anyways here is the first of three chapters. The end is so close but so far away._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own a thing but the plot._

**Nightmares of Death**

**The Ending Nightmare**

She tossed and turned. The dream she was having was so clear and vivid that it scared her to the point of tears.

**~Dream~**

_Serena stood in the middle of street. Her hair was blowing lightly in the wind. She was confused as to why she was here and why did the world looked so grey. Looking up at the sky she raised her hand to cover her eyes from the blinding light of the sun. "Odd…it doesn't burn when I look at the sun." Removing her hand from her face she lowered her head and looked around. Everything looked still and calm like on cold winters morning, except this wasn't winter and it wasn't cold. _

_Deciding that she wanted to find out what was going on she started to walk around for any signs of life. "Where is everyone?" Stopping before a car she stared at it and only saw herself. But after a minute she saw another face and turned around quickly to find that she was alone. "Hello?" She called out and got nothing but a cool breeze. "I-Is someone there?" She stuttered out. Getting no reply she walked away from the car and failed to notice the dark figure in the shadows._

_Walking down the street she looked from one side to the other. But got nothing, no human life. "Isn't it funny how we ended up here?" She looked around and saw Darien standing before her. His face was twisted into an evil grin. "What do you mean?" She asked stopping and staring at him. He still looks the same after all of this time. "You know what I mean Serena…" He moved his hand a sword was seen at his side. "The deaths of your friends...your daughter…your lover," Serena's eyes widen at that. Trunks was dead. This cannot be happening. "Don't worry Serena his death was a slow and peaceful one I assure you of that." Serena looked back at him as he started to walk towards her. "What do you want?"_

"_You know what I want…" She shook her head stepping back. _

"_You know it won't work in your hands." He grinned. _

"_Well then I will just have to find someone else willing to use it." She kept walking back as he kept walking towards her._

"_It would destroy the world."_

"_That is a chance I am willing to take…you are in the way and so." He raised his sword and was about to kill her. _

"_I will kill you and take what will soon be mi-ne…" Serena watched as he slowly started to disappear. Before her was Mika and she looked pleased with her job. "Killing you is my job and my job alone._

**~End Dream~**

Serena woke up with sweat rolling down her face. She was so confused. She didn't know how she was going to do this. They only have a few more days before it was actually time to fight Darien. Serena didn't know how she knew but she just knew that the day of the battle was near.

Getting out of bed she walked towards her bathroom and turned on the sink. Water poured out the faucet as she stared at her reflection. She was so tired and she had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Ever since Mika told them what Darien did, she has had time to actually sleep. And now this nightmare just popped up in her head. She felt like hell and she looked like hell to anyone who saw her. Running her hands under the water she lowered her head and splashed water on her face. She needed to get some air or something. Thinking about this wasn't going to help.

Walking out of the bathroom while she dried off her face, she stopped and sighed. "I think I should go and talk to the girls." Tossing her towel on her bed she headed out of her room only to find Hotaru standing in the hall looking a little peeved. "What's wrong Taru-chan?" Hotaru looked up with a sigh. "Its Mika…she is annoying me." Serena laughed lightly. "Sounds fun," Hotaru gave her look and then looked at her with a questioning glance. "What's wrong? You are usually still in bed." Serena sighed remembering her dream. The dream that was like the end of all the nightmares she has had since they met Mika.

"Well I had another nightmare," She looked down at her feet with a sad look. "What was it about?" Serena let out a breath and then looked at her. "The End…Darien…he killed everyone I am guessing and was about to kill me but Mika appeared." Hotaru frowned. "So you had the same dream then?" They looked to the side to find Mika standing a few doors down in a pair of grey sweats and a black tank top. Her dark hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. "Yes…did you some how get in my dreams?" Mika shrugged and walked over to her.

"I guess so; Darien must be getting ready to end it all." Serena frowned a little. "That would mean training and more training." Hotaru made a face and then headed for the stairs. "Can't train on an empty stomach." Serena smiled and moved out of the way. "I will meet you two downstairs I am going to go and wake Trunks up." Hotaru nodded and Mika just turned away from her and headed downstairs. "Have fun Sere," Serena stuck out her tongue and then walked down to Trunks room.

**Trunks Room**

Serena arrived at his room. Opening the door she found him sleeping or supposedly sleeping. "Trunks," She walked into his room and saw him start to stir. "Trunks wake up." Walking over to his bed she sat down next to him and was about to shake him awake when his hand caught her hand and her off guard. "Hey," He said opening his eyes with a smile on his face. "Hey yourself," He let her hand go and sat up in bed. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and blue shorts. "What's up?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"Well we are starting our training today…the end of this all is almost here and…" He crossed his arms with a smile. "And you want either me or someone else to help with the training." She nodded. "I guess I can help out." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks," She said in a whisper. Trunks nodded and watched as she walked out of his room. "Looks like this is going to be a very interesting day," He said getting out of bed and walking over to his bathroom to get ready for the day.

**Around Noon**

Mika was sitting on the grass with a glare on her face. She wasn't allowed to train with the rest well because she nearly cut of Trunks head for a simple comment. "I think you better be careful of what you say." Trunks shrugged and turned back to the girls. "So what now?" He asked arms crossed and a very amused smile on his face. "Hmm…lunch…" Serena suggested grinning a little. "Serena you just finished eating a bag of chips." Serena smiled. "That was an hour ago…now it is about noon and I am hungry again." Hotaru sighed and shook her head. "No wonder…" She didn't finish that sentence knowing that it would bring back so many memories for the poor girl.

"Anyways let's just finish our training." Gohan suggested while cracking his knuckles. "Yeah you guys are going to need a lot more training then what you are doing." They turned to Mika who was lying on the ground looking up at the sky. "Care to answer questions?" Mika looked at them with a frown on her face. "No but I bet I have no choice." Hotaru glared. "How did you ever guess?" Mika gave her one look and sat up. "Okay what do you want to know?" Serena thought about it. "The final battle what can we expect." Mika smiled. "Hell…the final battle will be glorious and very dangerous. We maybe just going up against Darien but he is powerful. He almost killed me because I failed in killing you guys. He isn't like your past enemies." Hotaru rubbed her temples before she gave Mika another glance. "So you're saying that he isn't a pansy?" They blinked and then laughed. Hotaru had a way with words.

"Yes he isn't a pansy…but I am pretty sure you guys can take of him." Mika stood up arms crossed. "Aren't you fighting with us?" Mika looked at them. "Somewhat but I have my own problems to take care of when we go after him." Serena nodded and Hotaru just narrowed her eyes. "You better now betray us or I will end up killing you earlier then I am supposed to." Mika smiled. "Aw I didn't know you cared." Hotaru rolled her eyes and walked towards the house. "Training is done I guess." Serena looked at the guys. "For right now." Serena sighed once more and walked into the house to grab a bite to eat.

**Later**

Serena sat in the living room with a book in her hand. She was bored and tired from training today. Closing the book she leaned back against the couch and started to think about everything that has happened or what is going to happen. She just couldn't believe that this will finally be over. They would be able to live their lives again and then maybe Rini will be able to come back to her. Smiling to herself she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep somewhat.

**Wolfie:** _That is end of this chapter. Two more to go and next one I think I might make a little longer. I was debating on whether if I want it to end happily or have some kind of tragedy. But I probably will debate when I write the last chapter. Anyways R/R no flames and have fun reading. Bye now. _


	15. It Starts

**Wolfie:** _Well here it is first of two more chapters. This will be one of my longest chapters yet. I feel so proud of myself. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this story. Oh and by the way I did say that there won't be a sequel but I have changed my mind and there will be one. But it won't be out until later. So yeah, on too the story…_

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own a thing but I wish too…_

**Nightmares of Death**

**It Starts**

The next day for the group wasn't exactly the best day for them. "What the hell?" Walking outside the Sun and the moon were in the sky but the thing is that the sun wasn't shining as bright as it usually does. "What is going on?" Serena asked walking on to the street. Looking around she found that Z-fighters and the remaining scouts weren't the only ones confused. The entire city was outside trying to figure out what is going on.

"Darien is attacking today," Mika said walking out. In her hand was her sword. She was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black tank top to match. She didn't feel like letting blood get on her bright colors. "What? So we have to fight while all of these people are watching and in the way?" Mika nodded her head. Looking up to the sky a small smirk appeared on her face. "Yes because more then likely he will involve them." Serena glared at her before looking to the sky once more. "Well we better get ready."

Hotaru walked out with a new look in her dark eyes. She wasn't happy and neither was Saturn. "So what's the plan?" She asked stopping with her henshin pen in her hand. "Well we go and find that bastard." Hotaru smirked at that and looked to the others who were looking at them. "You girls are going on your own aren't you?" Trunks walked over to them and stopped right next to Serena who only smiled at him. "Yeah and there is nothing you can do to stop us." He laughed lightly. "Like I would try an stop you…I am not crazy." They laughed and looked towards downtown.

"How much you want to bet he is downtown?" Serena asked holding her broach in her hand. "Ten bucks and your CD collection?" Serena smirked and then started walking down the street. "You got a deal Hotaru…oh and Trunks," He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "See you guys downtown, I know you are going to follow." He grinned and nodded. All three started running towards where the think Darien might be.

**Darien**

Sitting on his throne he watched all three girls head for where he would appear. "Smart little girl she has become." Darien said looking rather bored. He looked behind him and saw his two minions standing there looking quite amused. "But she will forever be the same klutz I fell in love with." Standing up in his royal blue suit he started down the steps of his throne with only thing in mind. "My lord," He stopped and looked back at the red haired beauty that has been loyal to him from the beginning. "Let us greet our guest." Darien smiled and nodded. "I will be waiting," He turned back around and walked out of the room.

Scarlet looked over to her partner and nodded. Both vanished from the throne room to start the battle.

**Streets of Satan**

As they hurried towards downtown, Serena and Hotaru had transformed into Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn. Both had determined looks on their faces. This will be the battle to end all of this heartache. Serena will finally be able to mourn her lost. But right now wasn't the time to think about that. Looking back up ahead of her she noticed youmas attacking citizens left and right.

"Shit…" She heard Hotaru say as she brought out her glaive. "Let's deal with this and continue on." Mika smirked. "Finally I get to do a little killing…" She unsheathed her sword and jumped up in the air. Doing a flip she sliced a youma in half narrowly missing the human that had been taken hostage by the youma. "Um…Do you Mika mind being careful?" Mika stood on the sidewalk with her right hand on her hip. Youma blood was splattered on her face giving her that insane look. "Why would I do that?" Holding her sword out to her side she watched as the girls used Ki blast to take care of the youmas.

"Normally something like that doesn't work…I am really surprised." Mika sheathed her sword once more and looked downtown with a heated glare. "Hmm…we have two unwelcomed people waiting for us when we get there." Serena walked over to her after taking care of her youma and making sure the citizen was okay. "Oh really? Who is waiting for us downtown?" Mika narrowed her eyes and looked at them. "My sister and an old friend of mine are the ones waiting for us downtown." She then turned and started on her journey to where the battle was going to take place.

"You owe me ten bucks." Serena rolled her eyes and started on the run again.

**In the Air**

The Z-fighters were right behind the girls and watching as they take care of youmas on the way. "Think they can take care of these two intruders?" Gohan asked while flying next to his father. "I think so, so don't worry about it." Gohan looked on ahead. "Yeah I agree with Goku I am sure those three can take care of themselves." Krillin added. Gohan sighed and continued to fly. Trunks on the other hand feeling a little doubtful, they might just have to help the girls out.

But then they would be upset since it is there battle and blah…blah. Trunks doesn't like to listen and he will help Serena out anyway he can. No matter what she says.

**Downtown**

Scarlet and Shadow appeared at the battlefield bored. Looking around they saw a lot of humans cowering away from them. Scarlet made a face and raised a hand. The ground started to open up. "Shows them…" She said with a smirk. But it didn't last long since Shadow stopped her. Looking up at the dark haired man she glared at him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" His ebony black eyes stared into her blood red eyes. Releasing his hold on her he turned back around and watched as Mika, Hotaru and Serena came into view.

"Stopping you from wasting your energy." She almost pouted. She wanted to kill the humans that those girls hold so dear. Watching as each girl arrived in the open cracked area she smiled wickedly at them. "Welcome," Was all she said before an item appeared in her hands. It was her lovely whip which could probably crush them. But they have been training with the guys and have become a lot stronger since the last time they fought her.

"Scarlet…Shadow…what a surprise?" Shadow smirked at her and crossed his arms. "How so Mika?" Mika unsheathed her sword and tossed the sheath part over to the side. She glared at them both and pointed the sharp part at them. "Because I would have thought Darien saved you two for last." He chuckled and uncrossed his arms. Two blades appeared in his hands. Crossing them both in front of him a strange symbol appeared before it was gone in an instant. Moving to get in a fighting stance where his right sword was pointing behind him and so was his left her looked up at the three girls before him and gave them a wicked smile.

"We were his favorites after all more loyal then you." Mika rolled her eyes and got in a fighting stance. "You make it sound like we were dogs." He grinned. "If the shoe fits…" She glared then and picked up her left foot and flew at him at top speed. The sound of swords clashing was heard.

"I guess we take care of trashy over there." Hotaru said with a smirk on her face. Serena grinned as they saw Scarlet's face twist into a glare. "That face makes you look even uglier…you shouldn't do that." That was the last straw, raising her hand her whip went with it. Bring it down crashing into the ground the girls were shocked by the power of that. Jumping out of the way of flying debris they landed feet away.

"I am going to kill you before our lord has a chance to kill you himself." Serena stood straight cracking her knuckles. "Don't you mean your master mutt?" Scarlet narrowed her eyes into slits. "You will pay for that." Bringing her arm back once more her whip started to take shape. Bring her arm back in front of her at lightening speed her whip which was now a snake hit the ground and snaked its way towards Serena. Wrapping around her, but lucky for her the guys had taught her how to fly. Taking to the air she watched as the snake started for her.

Hotaru was not going to have that. Turning to scarlet she brought her glaive in front of her and then just like that she was not there anymore. She was behind Scarlet. But what she wasn't expecting next was to be grabbed and held in her spot. Struggling in whoever's hold she dropped her glaive. "My, my aren't you a feisty one." Stopping she looked back behind her to see none other then Shade, Shadow's twin brother. "Shade," She said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"You have changed a great deal Princess Saturn." He chuckled once more and ran his hands through his short grayish hair. "I thought you were dead." He glared at her. "I thought I told you once before that thinking is dangerous." Summoning up his sword he aimed it Hotaru who struggled more. "Why don't we make this a fair match Shade?" He tilted his head a little and a smile appeared on his pale face. "A fair match…but you didn't play fair when we first fought eachother all of those years ago." He walked over to her glaive and picked it up. He looked it over once and looked at her. "My, my isn't this a state of the art weapon." Hotaru watched him look her glaive over. She took this time to get free of him. "I think I will take you up on that offer." He snapped his fingers and looked at her with a serious expression.

"This is a first?" She said holding out her hand so that she can get her glaive back from him. "That I am actually being serious?" He tossed her glaive and walked a few feet away. Turning back around he smiled at her. "You should know it never last." Attacking first he ran at her at top speed. Their weapons clashed and he pushed back on her weapon. "This is not going to do Saturn…I want to kill you when you are at full power." Hotaru narrowed her eyes. Pushing back with all her might she spun around and kicked him in the chest. "Not going to happen buddy."

Mika was having the time of her life. She was fighting Shadow and fairing quite well. "You know he has ordered us to kill you for your betrayal." She grunted and did a back flip just as he was about to cut at her. Landing in a crouch she flipped her hair back and looked up at him. "Figures as much but Hotaru has already taken dibs on killing me." He grinned. "Figures as much you did kill her friends." Mika jumped and back as he attacked her. "That was a wonderful day…" Shadow looked at her as she stood up and turned to the side with her sword pointing at him. "But that was in the past…I made a mistake in trusting that bastard…" She closed her eyes and sighed. "And now I am going to die." She smirked a little. "I like the sound of that." He glared at her.

"By my hands of course." He ran at her as she stood there. "Not a chance in hell." Their swords clashed one more. Using her other hand she formed a Ki blast behind her back when she felt she had enough she blasted him in the face blinding him for a minute or two. "Damn wish that had blown off your head." Shadow glared at her through red and burnt eyes. "Not in this life time." He rubbed his eyes but it didn't help his vision was still blurry but he could see that a strange aura was glowing around her.

"Well I have to say Shadow it has been fun…" She held her sword at an angle and a dragon appeared on it along with a serpent. "But then again it hasn't…" Closing her eyes and powering up she got ready to unleash her final attack against him.

Serena was fairing okay. The damn snake keeps coming at her from all angles but she was fairing pretty well. "What's wrong Princess?" Serena floated in the air as the snake stopped in mid-attack. "Nothing is wrong…it's just that your damn snake is the problem." Scarlet smiled wickedly and pulled the snake back like she would her whip. It shifted back into her whip. "We should end this already…I am getting bored with you." Scarlet looked up with glowing red eyes. "Same here you are no more fun…you would think Darien's slut would be a lot stronger but that is such a lie." Scarlet's eyes narrowed even more. "You will pay for that comment." Serena laughed and looked back just as the Z-fighters arrived to the fight.

"Your eyes should be on me not your boyfriend." Swinging her whip back forward to wrap around Serena's leg she slammed her down to the ground making Serena gasp for hair.

Hotaru had been fighting Shade when that happened. "Serena…" Shade smirked. "Keep your eyes on me Saturn…I feel neglected when you look towards the others." He stabbed at the air. Hotaru was floating in the sky now. "Ooh…you can fly…" Hotaru smiled and landed feet away. "I have enjoyed this fight more then the fight I had with Mika a few weeks ago." Shade smirked and stood straight, pushing back his hair he gave Saturn one final look before his eyes took on a new color. "Same here…sorry this has to end this way." Spinning her glaive around her and holding the sharp part pointing at him she sighed. "Sadly…" He ran at her and she bent her legs slightly as she ran forward. Bringing her arm back she pushed forward with all her might.

Serena caught her breath and looked up as Scarlet walked over. She grinned down at Serena. "So this is how it is going to end." Scarlet raised her foot and was about to smash it into Serena's chest when Serena caught her foot. "No this is how it is going to end…you dead and me living my life." Twisting her foot so that she falls over on the ground Serena stood up with a smile on her face. Stepping on the whip she watched as Scarlet backed up clearly afraid of Serena at the moment. "Too bad this has to end this way…" Serena kicked her in the side making her skid to the side. "Wait no I am not I am glade it is ending this way." Raising her hand up palm facing Scarlet a Ki blast started to form.

"W-wait a m-minute…lets talk this out." Serena scoffed and shot the blast at Scarlet ending her poor pathetic life. "Now for Darien…"

Mika opened her eyes just as Shadow could see straighter. "Too late for that…" Turning to completely face him she raised her sword up at an angle. "Now time to end this…" She ran at him as he stood there completely shocked. Raising her sword high about her head she sliced down the middle with all of the power she gathered within her sword. "Good bye Shadow…" Closing her eyes he started to disintegrate. "Hmm…"

Hotaru held her glaive tight as it went through Shade. He froze. "Heh…" He gave a strangled laugh as Hotaru held her glaive within his flesh. "It was nice knowing you Hotaru…" He cough and blood sputtered from his mouth. Closing his eyes for the last time he smiled. "See ya in another life time Shade." Yanking her glaive free of his stomach he fell forward on the ground and disappeared after he made contact with the ground. Turning around she saw that Mika and Serena were both done facing their challenges. "Now for the really fun…" She muttered just as clapping was heard.

"Bravo what a wonderful display of power." He clapped once more and smirked wickedly at them. "Bravo…but now it is time for the real fun to begin." And just like the entire area was somewhat of a gray matter. No color…no human life except the z-fighters and the girls…no nothing. "Isn't this wonder?" He asked coming into grayish light of the sun and the moon.

"No it is not Darien." He turned his eyes on Serena and grinned. "You have done wonderfully my beautiful Princess." She snorted and crossed her arms. "I am not your princess anymore." He frowned at her. "That's right you are that half-breed Monkey's Princess." Serena narrowed her eyes. "You will not say such things about him." Darien laughed and held his hands out to the side. "Oh yeah…try an stop me." Raising her fist in anger she took to the air a little and flew at him at top speed. "Not going to work Princess." She punched at him but he merely held up a hand to stop her from punching his face. "W-what…" He smirked and wrapped his hand around her fist. "My lovely Serenity…" His other hand touched her cheek and just like that in lightening speed he brought his down out of sight and punched her in the stomach.

"Serena!"

"Serena!"

Looking up he saw Hotaru and the rest of those annoying Z-fighters approaching. "Tsk…Tsk…" He said in a very disapproving matter. "Thinking you can keep her from me…" He picked her up princess style and held her close. "Give her back right now!" Hotaru demanded as she stepped forward face full of anger. "Sorry Saturn-"he was cut short by a blast hitting him in the back of the head. Serena fell out of his arms but didn't hit the ground. Standing before him was Trunks.

"You keep your filthy hands off of her." He said in a very threatening way. Darien raised his hand to touch the back of his head where the blast had hit him. Narrowing his eyes at the yellow boots, he raised his head to look at the man before him. He didn't have the lavender hair that everyone was use to. He had golden blond hair which was sticking straight up and fiery green blue eyes.

"You…" Trunks smirked at him and raised his foot up and back and brought it forward to kick air.

Looking upwards Darien floated with his arms crossed over his stomach. "Damn I missed…" Trunks said stepping back a little with Serena still in his arms. "Lucky me…" Darien said glaring at them all. Raising his hand slightly he called forth creatures from the ground that looked like slim walking. "Strange looking monsters I must say." Gohan said getting into a fighting stance. "Better then how Cell's creatures were created." They shuddered at the thought and got ready to take on the grayish looking monsters.

Trunks looked down at Serena and watched as she started to wake up. "Serena," She opened her eyes and looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Hey…" He smiled and let her down. She leaned on him as they watched the monsters surround Darien. "So this is it huh?" Trunks nodded and got into a fighting stance. "No matter what…" They glanced at eachother and nodded. A silent exchange passed through them.

"Can we get this over with…I have another fight to get too." Mika said walking over to where Hotaru stood smirking at the girl. "Yeah…yeah…impatient one." Serena sighed shaking her head as Darien scowled them all. "Get them…" He said and the final part half of the battle began.

**Underworld**

"Well this was a total bust."

"I know what you mean…he was supposed to get the crystal and instead he is going to kill her."

"The mistress isn't going to like this one bit."

A snort was heard as a person approached the two chatting away. "She is going to be a little peeved but nothing more. We have work to do you two so let's get a move on." The first two looked at their leader. She was standing there as if nothing was wrong. When in reality everything went wrong. Darien's failure will probably set off a chain of disasters but they are not very sure.

"Yes My lady," They both said in unison. She glanced at the mirror they were looking through and snorted once more. "Lets get to work the Queen is expecting us to do a good job." She turned on her heel and headed out of the room. The two glanced once more at the mirror before following their leader.

**Wolfie:** _Hmm…what do you have to say? A new enemy yes that is what I am saying. But they do not officially show up until part two. Which I won't put out until sometime this year after I am done with some of my other stories, so anyways R/R no flames and I am now working on the last chapter so expect that at the end of the week or next week. Bye now. _


	16. It Ends Only to Begin

**Wolfie:** _Well here it is…*sigh* the very last chapter and it is a semi-last happy ending expect I am going to reveal the new enemy at the end of the chapter, so not to keep you in the dark. I would also like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story thus far and I hope you continue to review my story when part two comes out. That will have a different title by the way. And now on with the story._

**Disclaimer:** _This is the last one for this story. Tears of sadness…not_

**Nightmares of Death**

**It Ends only to Begin**

Serena jumped out of the way of an attack and landed about five feet away from the others. She was having a hard time fighting these disfigured slim balls. But hey she wasn't the only one. The rest of the Z-group was having a hard time killing off the slims.

"If only we had Mars fire power right now." She dodged an attack and smiled brightly. 'I hope this work,' "Hey Hotaru I need you over here." Hotaru cut down a slim and looked at her. "Right…" Jumping up in the air she flew past the others and dodged some slimy hands that tried to grab her. Landing in front of Serena she looked back at her.

"What do you need Princess?" Serena smiled holding her locket in her hand. "I need you to put up a wall so I can channel Mars powers." Hotaru raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Okay then," Turning back around she raised her glaive and shouted words that she hasn't used in quite a while.

"Silent Wall!" An invisible force appeared and pushed them back. "Now would be the time to channel her powers." Serena nodded and closed her eyes. Holding her locket in her hand she waited until she felt something. And after about a minute she did. She felt like she was on fire. Just as she opened her eyes a new spark could be seen. "I call upon the powers of Mars," Putting her locket back to where it was she brought her hands together with her index fingers pointing upwards towards to the sky. It was as if Sailor Mars had taken over her body. "Mars Fire Ignite," And just like that fire shot out her fingers and hit the slims melting them.

That did not go well with Darien. "That little…" He growled and landed on the ground. Unsheathing his sword he held it at his side. "This has gone far enough." They looked at him as dark swirling magic started to appear around him. The slims fell to the ground disappearing. "Someone is having a tantrum." Mika said in a sing-song voice. "Mika you are not helping the situation." Gohan said and she merely shrugged and watched as Darien cut through the air causing a force to push them back.

"Fuck that is powerful…" Mika said covering her face only to look before her surprised. Before her was a very pissed off Darien. "You are first traitor…" Bringing his arm back he stabbed her in the stomach making her stop and drop her sword to the ground. Looking down at her stomach she watched as the blood trail down her stomach and fall to the ground. "See what being a traitor gets you." Yanking the sword out she coughed up blood and fell to her knees. "No…" Looking over towards Hotaru who was suppose to be the one that kills her, she smiled and falls forward in her own puddle of blood. Darien turned and held his sword at his side. "Who is next?" He started to walk away from Mika's Body.

"You will pay Darien." Serena's blood was starting to boil over as she watched him smirk at her. "Oh come on without the help of your scouts you are nothing." Serena shook her head and narrowed her eyes. Suddenly as if she had taken on the powers of Jupiter she had.

"By the powers of Jupiter I will destroy you…Jupiter Thunder Crash." She threw the lightening at him full force and with all her anger. Serena looked down at her hands. "W-What's going on?" Hotaru walked over to her.

"Maybe I can explain that." Looking to the side there stood the only other sailor scout. "Pluto…" Pluto smiled sadly at her. "Hello Princess," Her eyes then fell on Hotaru and her smile just fell even more. "Hello Firefly," Tears started to appear in her eyes. "Pluto tell me what is going on?" Pluto looked at her with a sigh. "Isn't it obvious as too what is going on?" She asked with a mysterious glint in her eyes. "But…" Serena looked back down at her hands and closed her eyes. She wasn't complete she knew that much. She still had a long way to go.

"I am becoming Cosmos." Pluto smiled and nodded as her Princess opened her eyes. "How do you think you were able to use Mars powers like that and Jupiter's?" Serena sighed. "I didn't want to fulfill my destiny just yet." Pluto sighed lightly and raised her staff just as a portal appeared behind her. "I am sorry Princess." She turned and was about to walk through the portal but thought better of it. "You're going to help Pluto?" Hotaru asked watching her. The portal closed and Pluto turned around and nodded.

"That is just great and everything but I am still living." Darien said dusting off his clothes. "Well we are just going to have to change that." Serena said stepping forward. Pluto stood her ground with her time staff at her side. "Hm,"

"I will finally be rid of you." Darien said with a glare on his face. "And we will finally be rid of you…no more destiny for me." Serena said with a smirk.

**Underworld**

"So he failed me?"

"Yes Mistress,"

"Hmm…well let them kill him. He is no use to me any longer." Bowing the young mistress smiled.

"Easier said then done."

**Satan City**

Darien dodged the attacks that were being sent at him. It was easier then he thought. Except when Serena pulled a Venus attack and wrapped the chain around his throat, "Tsk…Tsk…thinking you can escape me." Serena said slamming him down on the ground. Walking over to him she smiled. "What's it feel like to be beaten by the woman you once loved?" He glared at her trying to get free of the chains. "Wha-What was that I didn't quite hear you." Hotaru was trying not to laugh in the background. "I think you have to let the chains go." Serena gave him a very wicked evil grin and with all her strength and power she tossed him into a wall. "Ooh…that was sick." Hotaru said walking over to her. "Too bad Mika couldn't see this."

"See what?"

They looked over to her and found that she was sitting up with a hand over her wound. She waved and smirked. "Come on I am stronger then that." Hotaru let a sweat drop and her eyes fell on Darien who was trying to get up from the ground. "And by the way Moon Princess that was sick." Serena grinned. "I know but hey I think it is maybe because right now I am channeling Amara's personality right now." That made them step away from her. "I fear for his life." Serena giggled and narrowed her eyes at Darien as he stood up against the building. He was panting and breathing rather hard.

"I didn't know you possessed that kind of power." Serena just shrugged and got ready for another attack when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Mind if we step in?" she looked up to see Gohan and Trunks wanting to pound the life out of Darien. "Hmm…Go right ahead." She crossed her arms and the two saiyan's nodded and walked forward.

Both stood before Darien with death glares. "Hn…I am not going to be defeated by a bunch of-"A voice entered his head as he sat there. 'I am very disappointed in you.' "What no…" 'You have failed me for the last time.' "But…" 'No Buts…I have no more use for you.' Raising his hands to his head he started to scream in pain. Fire started to appear around him as he was killed right in front of them.

"What the hell?" De-transforming Serena walked over to Trunks. "What just happened?" Trunks and Gohan just shrugged. "The Queen killed him." Mika said getting up and walking over. "What do you mean the Queen killed him?" Mika smiled. "Exactly what It meant." Serena looked at her and sighed. "More bad guys?" Mika just shrugged and walked over to her sword. "We have a fight to finish Hotaru." The area around them started to clear as people started to reappear but lucky for them the z-fighters held them back.

"I think we should go somewhere else." Mika laughed and held her sword pointed at her. She winced at the stomach wound. "No I want to fight here." Hotaru sighed and raised her glaive in the air. "Don't faint on me Mika." Mika smirked. "Not anytime soon."

Both girls took their stances and when they felt the slight breeze they attacked eachother. Sword against Glaive. Death against Death. Ex friend against Ex friend. It was a fight to the end. One will win and one will die.

"Silent Wall,"

"Heh…" Mika broke the barrier and ran at her once again. She winced once more as more blood started to pour out of the wound. "Shit," She muttered jumping backwards to avoid the attack. "You okay Mika," Mika glared at Hotaru who jumped back and stood with her glaive at her side. "I am more then okay." Mika ran at her once more as Hotaru side stepped and swung the glaive around to hit her in the back. "Not cool." Hotaru sighed and looked at her.

"Let's end this right here right now…I am really tired." Hotaru said looking at her as Mika ran at her. "Fine by me." Hotaru jumped back and sliced down cutting her down. "Heh…" Mika started to disappear. "That was way too easy." Hotaru said looking down. "She was injured anyways so…" Hotaru sighed and looked up. "I know it doesn't really matter." She turned around transforming back to her street clothes. She was tired and barely realized that Mika had got in a hit on her.

**Underworld**

"So it is finally over."

"Yes it is why didn't you let them kill him if you don't mind me asking?"

"Because it was becoming a problem…I wanted that crystal and instead he let her become Cosmos."

"Hmm…so now it is my turn."

"Yes it is so don't fail me Celestine."

"Yes Queen Nehellenia."

**Capsule Corp.**

Hotaru lied in bed for quite sometime. She had been hit in the arm and on her right side. She hadn't even felt those attacks. "One must have been when I was fighting Shade." She looked down at her side and then turned towards her window. Everything was back to normal. The sun was back in the sky and the moon was waiting to rise once again. It had freaked the Saiyan's out for a bit. But lucky for them Serena had put up a block so not to affect them in any way.

"Hotaru," Poking his head in Gohan looked at the girl who he has come to care for. She was staring out the window with a far off look. "Hey Gohan," She turned her head to look at him and she smiled. He smiled back and walked over to the bed. Sitting down next to her he moved his hand to move her hair out of her face. "How you feeling?" She sighed and placed a hand over her side. "Like shit," he chuckled and looked out the window also. "Serena was worried about you."

Hotaru looked down remembering what happened.

_Hotaru walked away from the others as soon as the battle was over. She hadn't felt anything when she took Mika's life but she did feel something in her side and her stomach. "What the…" She moved her hand over the wound and winced. "Shit," her vision started to get blurry and she fell to her knees. All Hotaru could hear were distant screams of her name. "How did this happen?" she asked and collapsed. "Looks like you got in a hit anyways." She said and closed her eyes._

Hotaru looked at Gohan and smiled. "But I am fine now." Gohan grinned. "But you won't be fine after what I have to tell you." She looked puzzled. "You know you and the others arrived around summer right." It didn't quite dawn on her right away. When it did click she swore. "Shit…fuck…damn it all to hell." He chuckled. "You start school with me and Trunks the week after next." She glared at him and grabbed her other pillow and hit him in the head. "Ass," He laughed and grabbed the pillow looking at her pouting face. "You know you loved it." She grabbed her other pillow and hit him with it and this time she kept it to her self before it went back under her head. "Evil hottie," She crossed her arms and watched as he blushed. "Oh so not fair." She shrugged and stuck her tongue out before closing her eyes to rest. Tossing the pillow on the other side of her he leaned forward and kissed her forward.

"Sleep tight," She felt the bed shift and heard the door open and close. "Hmm…" She then fell into a deep sleep.

**Serena's Room**

Serena was rubbing her back. Now that the fight was over she could feel the full pain of when she had been slammed to the ground. It did not feel good. "Ow…Ow…Ow…" She lied down on her stomach and turned her head to the side to stare outside. It had been a tough job to do but she got the moon to go back to where it was and set everything right. She was tired now. But unfortuneally she was not getting any sleep at the moment. "Hey!" Trunks walked in and saw her lying on her stomach facing the window. Shaking his head he decided that he wanted to go stand in her way.

"Trunks you're in the way." He grinned at her. "Yeah I know," he then lied down next to her and smiled. "How ya feeling?" She shrugged and that was a bad mood. "Fuck," He raised an eyebrow and she started to whimper. "My back hurts." He nodded and placed a warm hand on her back. She winced every now and then but after a while it actually started to feel good. "Better?" she nodded her head and closed her eyes. "Much better," She muttered and drifted off to sleep. He sighed. Only that would make her tired. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "See ya later Serena." There was a mutter and a turning of her head so that her face was in her pillow. Getting up he walked out of her room to head back down stairs.

**Underworld**

Queen Nehellenia appeared in the mirror once more. She had her arms crossed over her stomach. "Celestine is everything ready." Celestine nodded. "Yes Queen Nehellenia, all preparations are done we are ready to go and talk to the princess." Queen Nehellenia smirked. "Very good now get to work and do not let them know what you are doing."

**Serena's Dream**

Serena was standing outside of Capsule corp. with a smile on her face. The sun felt so good against her skin. "Now this is the life." She said closing her eyes and spreading her arms wide and leaning her head back to bask in the sun's glow. "Oh really I thought that cutie was your life now." Looking forward she saw six girls standing before her, all six were dressed in sailor outfits. "Scouts?" There was a small laugh and her eyes drifted over to an aqua haired woman. She smiled at her.

"Hello Serena we are here to talk to you about something." Serena lowered her head and let the tears fall. "For one moment can we talk about how you guys are?" She heard a sigh and then a reply. "I am afraid not Kitten…" She looked at the scout of the wind. She looked serious so Serena wiped away the tears and sighed. "What is it?"

"Well Meatball Head an old enemy has come back." She glared at Raye who merely smiled innocently. "Who is it this time?" Serena asked crossing her arms. "It's…" Mina didn't get to finish for the dream started to shift and now she stood in a darken world void of any colors and void of life. "What…Girls?" Looking around she only found darkness. "Look at you…lost in a strange place with no real help or friends…it makes taking the crystal easier." Said the voice.

Serena narrowed her eyes. "Who are you and what do you want?" A wicked laughter was heard before a mirror appeared before her. Serena knew this mirror. She remembers it anywhere. "Nice to see you again Princess Serenity." Serena's eyes widen and then just as Serena was about to wake up the mirror shattered startling her awake…

**End Dream**

Serena shot up sweat rolling down her face. She started shaking her head wildly in denial. "No this can't be…" She sat up and turned around looking out the window. "Anyone but her…"

**Hotaru's Room**

Hotaru had the same dream and was now sitting in her bed. She was breathing rather hard and a hand went for her wounds. "No not Queen Nehellenia," She whispered under her breath.

**Wolfie:**_ Well I am going to end it there…That is it for the first part of my story. I hope you all liked it as much as I liked writing. I still have yet to come up with a title for the new one. All I have is Poison. But I doubt I will keep that title. Review….Review…and read of course…I still will like to thank everyone who has read my story has been there since I put it out. Thank you and see ya around. _


End file.
